Time Traveling 101
by MissAntelope
Summary: Percy and Annabeth stumble onto a whirlpool that whisks them to Ancient Greece. Will they be able to survive in ancient Greece, find out how to get back home, and figure out who created this time machine?
1. A Whirlpool

**A/N: Thank you so much for clicking on this story. I had a lot of requests from my previous story "The Demigod Plan" to do a back in time story. I am really excited! Anyways, lets start. Percy and Annabeth accidentally find a time machine that takes them back in time to ancient Greece.**

Percy's POV:

To start camp, I had something really nice planned for Annabeth tonight. I was excited to show her and have been working on it for a long time now. It may be really cheesy but she will like it. She likes cheese, so the high cheese factor shouldn't be bad, right? I just had to bend a few rules…

I sat at my table with Tyson who was spending the summer at camp this year. We were eating dinner and he was talking about some new weapons he welded today with the Hephaestus cabin.

"And then, the new blade cut me, brother. Ooowweeee!" He hollered as he sucked on his thumb.

"I bet it hurts, Tyson. Can I let you in on a secret?" I asked him. He nodded and completely forgot about his minor flesh wound.

"Trust me with anything, yup yup!" He whispered, but was really loud.

"I'm taking Annabeth out tonight, so can you make sure that you don't tell anybody? I will be out most of the night so don't freak out. But don't tell anybody!" I told him over our plate.

"I'll be sure. Lips zipped." He said, and threw away the imaginary key.

"Lips zipped, Romeo. Romeo, where for art thou Romeo. Lips zipped." Ella repeated next to Tyson. He blushed smiled at Ella.

"You too have fun." I told them and I stood up. Dinner was done and I had to catch Annabeth.

"Wise Girl…" I whispered in her ear as I walked past her. She must have been blushing because some of her sisters giggled.

I waited for her a few feet away from her cabin. She finished dinner and walked over to me. Annabeth tucked a golden piece of hair behind her ear and folded her arms across her chest.

"What now, Seaweed Brain?" She tried to sound annoyed but her voice broke the façade and showed her playing with me.

"I got to show you something. Tonight. 10:30 okay?" I asked.

"That would require me sneaking out of my cabin…" She took a step closer. "And that's against the rules…"

"But your good at that." I said rolling my eyes. "It's easy for you, with that whole cap of invisibility you got there."

"Yeah, I guess…" She smiled and leaned in to share a kiss with me. "Well, it sounds like I'm free. Where do you want me to go?"

"How about I pick you up at your cabin."

"Ok. See you then." She walked into Athena's cabin and closed the door. I smiled to myself and sprinted to the Poseidon cabin. As an attempt to clean myself up, I dragged a comb through my dark hair and washed my face. Annabeth has seen me in worse so it was ok.

Tyson came in and sat on his bed.

"You still going out?" He asked.

"Yep. Goodnight, Tyson."

"Night, brother." he yawned and made the bed arch with his weight.

My eyes didn't leave the alarm clock as I watched the minutes and individual seconds go by.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was 10:26 when I left the cabin, riptide safe in my jeans pocket. I shut the door as quietly as I could and crept to the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth?" I called at a whisper. Something poked my side and my girlfriend shimmered into existence.

"Where are we going?" She asked, hooking her arm into mine.

"The beach." I told her and she smiled. It may not be standing next to the Eiffel tower, but it was one thing that she liked.

"This could be totally stupid, but I think it's cool." She hugged tighter to my right arm and I led her to the spot where I have been training for the last few days. I sat her down in the sand and told her I will be right back.

I waded into the water and had the water propel me underneath. I quickly whistled and five dolphins, a school of clown fish, and all the starfish I could gather a few days ago rushed forward to great me.

"Ready? Remember what I told you-stay in line." I winked at them with the thumbs up. "Break a leg." I shot myself back to the beach and walked to the shore, as dry as ever.

"Presenting, live, _The Amazing Rocket ships!" _I announced and went to take a seat next to Annabeth.

"The _what?_" She asked with a confused look.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We voted on the name."

The act was only a few minutes long and the only light was from the moon but it was perfect. The show took both of our breath away.

Dolphins flipped about, the clownfish jumped in an array of different colors and the starfish washed up in perfect lines to spell out "I Love You". Then the grand finale came and Annabeth was speechless. The five dolphins jumped over on top of each other. Then with our timed rehearsal, the clownfish spun in circles as the dolphins bobbed up and down in an opposite spinning ring. The last wave came and the starfish formed a smiley face.

"Percy that was amazing!" Annabeth stood up and looked at the performers. "I loved it!" She spun around and hugged me, kissed me, did whatever that made you forget where you are, what is happening, who you are. It's that speechless kiss that I yearn for every time.

"Would you like to meet them?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled and waded out into the water. I motioned for flipper and his gang to come forwards. They halted at our feet. Annabeth leaned down and stroked their heads, thanking them for he performance.

"They are really cute." She said, moving onto the colorful starfish.

All of a sudden, the tide receded and all of Poseidon's creatures were washed away and back into the sea.

"What the-" I stuttered. The waves came back, but farther up shore. We were now waist deep in salt water. Annabeth shrieked as her legs got soaked. I tried to push the water back but it only pushed back harder.

"Annabeth, we need to get out of the water." I told her. We didn't have time to move before a large wave carried us out to the ocean. Annabeth clung to me and I was tangled in her frantic limbs and flowing hair. We bobbed back to the surface and Annabeth gasped for a breath. I was used to being able to breath underwater so I didn't mind. We went deeper down and I took a breath in. A breath of water. This is not normal. Water filled my lungs and I felt like I was drowning. Something was messing with this water. I opened my eyes and looked up. We were at the bottom of a funnel, and where we are going, I was at loss. All I could do was hold onto Annabeth as tight as I could and hope we were going to be okay.

Then we plunged into darkness.

**A/N: Good? Sorry, I just got hung up and kept writing and writing! Please, Please, Please review. I am the writer of The Demigod Plan, if you are familiar with that story. Oh, an I'm sorry if that "Date" was stupid/cheesy/weird. I just couldn't think of anything!**


	2. Theron and Adonia

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! It sounds like you really like this story idea. All I need to know is where to take the story. I can either have:**

**A) Percy goes to war against Sparta/I will do some research yadda yadda yadda and Annabeth will go with him as a guy in disguise.**

**B) They go on a quest to Mt. Olympus to find Chiron and the Gods.**

**I can take it either way. I just like to plan for the future what I am going to write.**

Annabeth's POV:

The sound of rushing grass was right next to my ear. And was that… Yes, a distant smell of baked bread. I opened my eyes and the bright sunlight made me blink a few times before I adjusted to the landscape around me.

"She's awake." An older voice said. A man dressed in a toga was standing above me and looking at me curiously. His hair was brown and he had brown, comforting eyes. The eyes of a father almost. He was a head or so taller than me and had beefy looking arms. Guessing his age, I would say about 35. I reached for my knife and scooted back a few feet, holding it up, ready to attack. At the sight of the blade, the man stepped back and held his hands up.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Athens." He said, voice waving.

"No, really. Where am I?" I asked again. All I remember was the funnel, and the ocean, and the drowning, and…

"Where is Percy?" I yelled at him. The old man cowered and bowed his head a bit.

"Dear, I don't know who you are referring to. Please, I won't hurt you." I decided I could trust him and put my knife away.

"What is your name?" I asked him, pulling myself up to my feet and brushing away the dirt on my jeans.

"Thereon. Why are you on my land, young lady?"

"Trust me, I don't want to be on your land. Where are we agai-" I was interrupted by a shrill shriek from a woman. Thereon turned his head, alert.

"Adonia!" The man said and set off running in the direction of the scream. I followed him. We were in a wheat field and it was about a football field big and surrounded by trees. The grass came up to about my waist. Thereon's sandals were visible as I ran behind his flapping toga. I was now aware of a large pain that rippled from my back. It was almost like I fell on it hard and it was becoming sore.

"Adonia!" He screamed. From the tall grass, I saw a lady about his age gather herself and get up from the ground. She waited a few second before running towards Thereon. I was guessing this lady was Adonia.

"He-he attacked me-I-" She screeched in his arms. She was almost as tall as Thereon and had red hair. It was curled and very long. She was wearing a long, white dress that reached her ankles. The straps were about an inch in width and a rope belt kept it in place on her hips. She had friendly and warm blue eyes. In my opinion, she was the most beautiful woman, other than Aphrodite and Athena, in the world.

"I did _not _attack you! Stupid women…" A familiar voice piped up from the tall grass. Percy stood up from the grass and held his sword at the ready. His black hair was a little ruffled and he looked like he was limping. He scanned the area and saw me.

"Annabeth!" I ran to him and he embraced me. I felt safe knowing he was here with me. I was lost, scared, and just wanted to go home. I would face the consequences of the rules we broke, sneaking out of our cabin, but I just wanted to go to camp. He stroked away my golden hair that was in my face. Percy kissed me reassuringly.

"Where in the name of Hades are we?" He asked Thereon, one arm around my waist, another on riptide.. "Who are you?"

"I am Theron and this is my wife, Adonia. We live in Athens."

"How did we get here?"

"You fell out of the sky. We were sitting down for dinner when you two tumbled into our wheat field." Adonia trembled at the end of the sword point. "Dear, can you lower your sword?" Percy looked at me and I nodded. Percy capped riptide and put it in his pocket.

"What are your names?" Theron asked.

"I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"I am familiar with Perseus. Annabeth is a very pretty name, dear." Adonia told us.

"So, what are you-Amish or something?" Percy asked, gesturing to their outfit.

"What is Amish?" Theron asked. They relaxed, now no longer threatened by a blade.

"Amish who don't even know they are Amsih? That's a new one…" Adonia looked at us for clarification.

"Never mind. Sir, can you point us to the nearest gas station?" I asked. They looked at each other like they got two kids from the loony bin. "How about the nearest phone? Athens has got to have some electricity." Nothing. "Not ringing a bell? Anyone?" I was starting to become impatient.

"Fine. Can you point us to town? I really need to use a phone." Percy clenched his hands and teeth.

"Unless you can conjure this 'phone' you aren't going to get very far." Adonia said. "You seem confused… Where did you get those clothing?" She asked with a curious thought.

"They are just jeans from the store. You know. Jeans." He said.

"No, I don't know." Adonia replied.

"Jeans have been around forever! You've got to know about Levi, right?" The couple were very quiet.

"Annabeth, when were jeans made?"

"1845." I told him. Theeron looked down at his wife, then back at us.

"Dear, the date is July 17th, 610 AD."

**A/N: Yeah? I'm glad you all like it. If I got the date wrong, I'm sorry. You can just ignore that part and continue on. I didn't do a whole lot of research so it might be wrong. Hell, I don't even know if they kept track of the date.**


	3. Fricken' Togas

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have to let you know, that I get absorbed in the first few chapters and then I have noticed, as I go farther into the story, my ability to write goes down hill. So please, let me know if I need to start focusing more on my work. I always give my 100% but sometimes it just really sucks, if you know what I mean. Thanks again! Enjoy. And I have decided, I am going to have them go on a quest to see Chiron and the Gods.**

Percy's POV:

"Excuse me?" Annabeth and I were speechless.

"I'm _not _crazy." I stated, trying to convince the couple in front of us who were looking at us.

"Percy, it might be true. You know what kind of world we live in, anything can happen." Annabeth said, mouth still open in disbelief. Not only were we super surprised, Thereon and Adonia were shocked.

"You mean to say, you are from the future?" Thereon took a step forward and admired the pair of us like we were a prized piece of art.

"That's what it's sounding like." I scratched the back of my head.

"We are terribly sorry for before. Thereon and I offer our hospitality until you are able to return to your time." Adonia said, looking about ready to bow her head in respect to us.

"Look lady, we are going to be out of here as soon as we can get home. We don't nee-" I was cut off from a smack on the arm from Annabeth. "What?" She pulled me in close.

"You don't know how long we are going to be here so I would accept her kindness. Gods you are such a Seaweed Brain!" She hinted. I winked and turned back to the couple.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Adonia smiled and Thereon seemed pleased.

"We can't have children so it will be pleasant having you stay with us!" Adonia exclaimed while she grabbed her husbands hand excitedly.

"That would be wonderful." Annabeth said with a bright smile. I put one on and the old couple led us with open arms to their home. I was still limping. They said we fell from the sky and I must have landed on my side. At the end of the field, there was a trail through the thin line of trees and that's the path we took. All the way we made conversation with them.

"How old are you children?" Adonia asked.

"We are 18, seniors in high school." I told them.

"Forget that last part." Annabeth added when she saw their expressions at 'seniors in high school'

"Who are your parents?" That one was a bit hard to answer. I told them my Mom was Sally Jackson and Annabeth's Dad was Fredrick Chase.

More questions followed up, from both the Greeks to us, and from us to the Greeks.

Thereon was 37 and Adonia was 38 years old. Thereon's job was to farm his wheat. He then took it in his chariot to the market where they sold it for a reasonable price. Adonia helped around the house and farm but mainly weaved. Along with selling their wheat, she sold baskets, rugs, blankets, basically anything that could be woven.

At the end of the trail was a small house. It had grey walls and wooded, slanted roofs. The entryway was an open door surrounded by a divider wall. It was set on the dirt so when I walked in, I scuffed up my shoes. Two chairs were in this part and had no ceiling. A small rack of sandals was sitting next to the main door into the house.

"Welcome to our home." They said and Adonia pushed open the door. Annabeth followed me in, as we walked over a rug, most likely made by Adonia. First, there was at the foot of the door, three woven empty sacks with closed lids on top. The ceiling was high and the divider walls did not go all the way up to the top. When you walk in, there is a table that seats four and behind that, there was a kitchen, which included culinary knives, pots, a bucket, a stone fireplace. Any able buckets were woven by Adonia, and most of them were.

Farther to the right was a rocking chair, a wooden stick chair and something that looked like a couch but much older. The last room was their bedroom. It had a large cot and tables on either side. More shelves on the side held different togas and dresses.

The ground floor was dirt but packed in, hard like a rock.

"It's not much, but it's big enough for us." Thereon said.

"Would you like something to eat? I made fresh bread before we found you in the field." Adonia offered. Now that I though about it, I was starving.

"Yes, please." Annabeth answered. Adonia smiled and Thereon led us to the living room. He pulled some extra chairs out from the front and all sat down. Thereon studied us and when Adonia returned with chunks of bread and a small bowl of cold soup for dipping, we talked again.

"If this is Athens and year 610 AD… The Parthenon is being built right-Oh my Gods…" Annabeth put the piece together in that puzzled brain and I could almost see the gears twisting and turning 100 MPH as she though about being able to go see something she has been waiting to see for her whole life. To see it being built would be not a dream come true, but a miracle and a dream come true. Maybe not even that. For Annabeth, it would be a dream come true, a miracle, and a lucky wish upon a star. I knew there was no choice. We were going to see it as soon as possible.

"Yes, dear. It's being worked on in town. While you are here, would you like to visit town?" Adonia asked. Thereon smiled. I started to say yes but Annabeth beat me to the punch.

"Yes, yes, yes very much so. Please can we go now?" She sat forward in her seat ready to bust up in song I bet.

"Of course, but you may not go in these 'Jeans'." Thereon motioned. They stood up and outstretched offering hands. "Please, let's find you something to wear."

Annabeth and I followed them into their bedroom. Thereon was digging in a few woven baskets that were filled with togas that looked to small for him to wear. Finally, Adonia pulled out a dress that looked perfect for Annabeth. Thereon found a toga that was apparently 'my size' and they left us to put on our new clothing.

"Look away Seaweed Brain, while I change." She held her dress in one arm and the other was pointed at the wall.

"Oh, come on." I pouted. "I've known you forever."

"Forever isn't an excuse to check out your girlfriend. Turn around." I did like she told me and striped the camp shirt and jeans. The leg I was standing on and most likely fell on was starting to form a small purple bruise. In my boxers, I tried to figure out how to put the toga on. I tried at lease 50 different ways before Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Oh my Gods…" She was beautiful. Her radiant gold hair was flowing and her dress looked like a model. It danced around her bare ankles and the dress let her arms move freely. The only thing that was wrong was the holster that held a sharp knife. And I knew he was more than skilled with it. "Annabeth, you are beautiful." I commented, almost not being able to choke out the words. "You could be a Goddess."

I saw her blush as she said 'shut up' and helped me into these crappy bed sheets.

"You look mighty fine and handsome too." I snorted and looked down.

"Wait, how did you do that?" I admired the amount of time it took her to put it over my arms and body. The toga fit perfectly and reminded me of the time I sat in front of the Roman camp, Jupiter. Even then, it took me a while to figure out how to put these things on. "Thanks. Ready for town."

I watched a gigantic grin spread across Annabeth's face as she wrung her hands in anticipation.

**A/N: I just want to clarify-if you have a problem with the date in the previous chapter, deal with it! Thanks so much for all your reviews! And I'm not going to have them talk in Greek, because I don't know Greek and it would be a pain to have to translate every single line. Thereon and Adonia are going to be talking a lot because my plan is to have them live with the couple until they go on their quest. I got plans for this story! Have a great day!**


	4. The Parthenon

**A/N: Thanks so much for al your reviews. I love the new option that shows how many times your profile/story/etc. and how many times you story has been reviewed/favorited/alerted. It's amazing! I didn't even know there were people in Nicaragua, Rio, UK everywhere. I just want to get out to you that I DON'T have the exact date. Please, just chill. If anybody has an appropriate date, I would love it if you PM me with it and I would gladly change it.**

Percy's POV:

After Annabeth helped me into my toga, we sat on the floor trying to find sandals that fit. My toes wiggled out of the floppy things. We could hear Adonia and Thereon talking excitedly as we stood up with our flip flops.

"They aren't flip flops."

"They seem a lot like flip flops though, Wise Girl." I told her, shaking my foot.

"Let's go." Annabeth and I walked out of the door and Adonia looked up from her chair and unfolded her legs to get up.

"Dears, you look like real people now." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Adoina." I said respectfully.

"Thereon offered an arm for his wife and we followed them out the door and around to the back of the house. A small rocky and gravel road that I did not see before led behind the trees. Behind the house was a small stable.

"Tut tut." Thereon called and two beautiful horses came running up to him. One was a pretty chocolate brown and the other was a bleach white.

"Hi master!" I hear them neigh.

"They like you." I smiled as they cantered around.

"Son of Poseidon! Welcome! Do you have a cup of sugar?" The chocolate one asked. Gods, they were just like Blackjack. The white one whined and told me I should be more than happy to be here.

"Yes, they do. The brown one is named Aphrodite and the white one is Zeus." Adonia told us.

"After the Greek gods? That's very neat." I said, reaching my hand out to help Thereon attach them to the wood that was pulling a small cart. It was like a giant wagon. A bench at the front was for the driver and the back has some makeshift seats that were littered with wheat grains.

When the horses were ready, Annabeth and Adonia were already in the seats in the back. Thereon took us down the bumpy road for about a mile. The outskirts of town were littered with a few houses here and there and some of what looked like apartment complexes. People were coming out of their house and all of them were either wearing a toga or something similar to Annabeth and Adonia's white dress.

"Athens is next to the sea. We can take you there too." I smiled. It would be nice to go somewhere familiar.

We pulled into the real town and there were a lot of noise. Prized fish, chickens and other animals were nail to boards and buyers were biding on them. Different trades were stationed at tables. Some had long rows of colorful and exotic fruits and vegetables. Some sold clothes and shoes.

"I sell my baskets with my friend, Eris. She sells pottery and we work well together." Adonia. She waved at an older grey haired lady who sat in a chair, debating prices over a clay bowl. Who I assumed was Eris, waved back and went back to the bickering.

People moved out of the horses way as we came through. Thereon made the horses cut straight through town and up a dirt hill. Annabeth gasped and held my hand as the massive pillars came into sight.

The Parthenon was sitting on a large stone platform. Annabeth jittered with excitement and anticipation. Adonia gave Annabeth a worried look from her jumping in her seat.

"She is a little crazy about architecture. Believe it or not, this is really famous in the future" I told her. Adonia nodded her head in understanding.

"Are you two famous?" She asked, pointing at Annabeth and I. That was a bit hard to answer.

"In our own way, yes." I said, thinking about all the lives we saved, yet the world doesn't know of our existence.

"HEAVE!" A deep voice called out. A bunch of ropes attached to a pillar became taught as human labor lifted the giant stone pole into place.

"Oh my Gods." Annabeth covered her mouth. I could tell she was cataloging everything she saw at this construction site. "Look, Percy!"

"Yes, I can see. I have eyes, you know?" She was too absorbed to succumb to my humor.

"This is incredible." She said as Thereon parked the cart outside of the constructors way. The cart didn't stop moving before Annabeth had jumped out and was running up to people.

"Woah, chill out there, Wise Girl!" I had to run to catch up to her. Annabeth was peeking over peoples shoulders and looking at scrolls with blueprints. Some of the Greeks were giving her funny looks as she looked at the inscriptions on the temple's stones.

"Parthenon… Wanted to see this… All my life… Under construction… Tell Thalia… That's wrong… Help my designs…" Annabeth was muttering so many different things and pointing out details. I looked back and Thereon and Adonia were talking about something with I'm guessing another friend of theirs. He was an older and more superior looking man with a bald head, probably in charge of the construction. Thereon pointed right in our direction and I quickly twisted my head, only to find Annabeth on the other side of the Parthenon.

I had to run, dodge workers and hop over barrels as I made my way to her. This went on for at least 30 minutes before I had to pull her away.

"Thank you so much for taking us to go see, this…" She looked at the Parthenon and went speechless again. "Sorry. Thanks." Then the older man who was still standing next to Thereon and Adonia spoke up.

"Ma'am, I have been getting complaints…" Annabeth turned beet red. "As well as compliments. I haven't seen you before, but I would be glad to offer you a job working with the blue prints. I could say you are insane, talking to yourself, but these mutterings you have show your knowledge in architecture."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Annabeth was stunned and looked about ready to hug and kiss the gentleman all over the face.

"Can you start tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, trying to keep her cool.

"Evening." He bowed his head and went to go instruct and supervise over more blueprints.

"Oh my Gods, PERCY! Do you know what just happened?" She asked. Her hands were shaking so hard and her grin was bigger than I have ever seen it.

"Your going to be great!" I hugged her and Adonia smiled. Thereon clapped her on the back.

"Where to now?" Thereon asked. Annabeth looked yearningly for the Parthenon but she willingly knew I needed to go to the ocean. Or at least get a drink of water. I was parched from chasing laps around the Parthenon to get her.

"You said there was a sea?"

**A/N: Hint, hint, Percy's going to get a job too. I have a plan for them to be here for a few days before going on their quest for the Gods and Chiron. I hope you liked it! Didn't I update today? Well, you all are lucky, I'm posting a lot. Thank YOU summer!**


	5. Visit to the Ocean

**A/N: Hey everybody. I want to apologize for everything. I have been out of town for a while and busy but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank you for your patience.**

Annabeth's POV:

Thereon cracked the whip and the horse cart jerked us forward. I watched the Parthenon all the way until it disappeared behind a building. Then I sighed and turned to the front. We were making our way through the town. I hadn't even noticed that Percy was holding my hand which laid on the seat in between us.

We bounded through the town and the cart bounced up and down. I looked up at Percy who was yearning for our trip to the sea.

I was still in shock of getting that job at the Parthenon. So many new and inventive ideas could help strengthen the base. New ideas from the modern world would help keep this building intact for many years to come and would prevent the erosion. I wish I could, but I wouldn't want to do anything that would change the future. I did not want to do anything to change that.

"There is a small shoreline and I hope you will find it pleasant." Adonia called as we rolled to a stop at a line of bushes on the side of the dirt road.

Thereon stopped the horses and tied them up. He hopped off the cart and gave Adonia and I a hand off the cart. Percy followed and almost tripped on my toga.

"The sea is behind the bushes." Thereon pointed and Percy pushed back the bushes and looked out. A wall of water erupted after hitting a rock lodged in the sand. I walked beside Percy and watched him walk up to the water. He hesitantly looked back at Adonia and Thereon who pulled up the rear. Percy quickly kicked off his sandals and soaked his feet in the water.

I never knew how it felt when Percy walked through the sea. I had always seen the way his eyes light up, and the way he relaxes, stands taller and stretches his head to the sky. It must be a pretty wonderful feeling, but I would never know the equivalent.

Percy just stood there in the waves and let the water part around his ankles. Guessing he forgot where we was, the water started to build up a little wall around him, starting at the ground.

I cleared my throat after looking back at Thereon and Adonia, who were looking curiously at the little wall of water around Percy. "Percy…" He twisted around and looked at me. I motioned my eyes at the ground and the water quickly dropped.

"The ocean must be acting up…" He muttered loud enough for Adonia and Thereon to hear. They nodded a bit and waited for Percy to be done. He went all the way deep until his knees, pulling the toga up from his legs. I watched him enjoy himself and a small school of fish washed up to him. They jumped around and circled around his legs.

Percy noticed and didn't want to bring any more suspicious behavior. He turned around and clapped his hands together with a convincing smile.

"I can spend my own time here, let's get going." He hooked his arm through mine and started back.

"Son, it seems as if you have a way with the sea. You might want to see if you can get on a boat. They have many fishing opportunities." Thereon said as we walked back to the cart.

"That would be interesting." Percy thought as we climbed back into the cart. Percy gave me a hand and Adonia and I settled in the cart. Percy was looking up to where we were going. Thereon took us a bit farther down the road, always keeping the sea close and on our right. As we came out from the trees and bushes, we saw a large dock with boats and ships coming to and from the harbor.

Percy was in awe as the cart stopped by a the trees. Adonia stepped down and Percy and I filed out.

"Look at these magnificent ships." I said, only eyeing the mast and the body. It was like a building, but an architectural mass that could float on water. Percy was probably only thinking of the adventures and places he could go on these ships.

It seemed like Thereon knew everybody in Athens. He walked up to a man with a big potbelly, covered in a tunic. He was standing by the dock and a smaller ship that had lots of poles and many nets for fishing.

Percy was looking out to the sea and the ships and we were admiring the bulk of the ships sitting in the harbor.

"Percy, Annabeth. A friend of mine, Ciro. He owns this boat and would gladly have you as a guest fisherman on the boat." Thereon announced, pulling Ciro closer to us.

"Hello, Percy. My name is Ciro and have an open position. You may start tomorrow." he said. Without needing any qualifications, Percy shook his head yes. "Dress warm. It gets cold out there."

"Thank you sir, I will be ready." Percy said with a smile, looking at the ships bobbing in the waves.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"Cheers!" Percy smiled as we bumped glasses. Adonia didn't know what was going on and so she raised her glass halfway. Thereon was puzzled too.

We were sitting down at the wooded table eating a feast. I helped Adonia make the soup and helped cut the bread and picked the fruit outside. Meanwhile, Percy had helped Thereon work on the field, learning ways of the town and wheat, business and lots other things. They had gathered a bunch of barrels of wheat, which were piled at the door, next to a stack of newly woven mats from Adonia. They had plans to go to the market tomorrow and would drop us off at our new jobs. I was really excited to start working on designing the Parthenon.

"Thank you, Thereon and Adonia for taking us around town. I don't know how long we will be here but I wish that we have a pleasant stay." I told them and took a sip of the soup I made. I didn't like being stuck in the kitchen but I have a very new and delicious recipe. I think Sally would love for me to share it.

After dinner and talk about the Parthenon, preparation for Percy's fishing job, and the market business, we sat out on the porch to watch the night. Adonia and Thereon had their own chairs and there was an extra bench set on the walls of their home.

Thereon pointed out so many stars and I completed them with the name of the constellation. They liked the names I gave the stars and looked up again to see the pictures form on the sky. The full moon shone above the sky, and reminded me of only a few hours ago when I was on the beach with Percy.

"Look, the brightest star on the heavens." Adonia pointed out. I smiled and shrugged closer to Percy. It was getting quieter and I was wondering what time it was.

Suddenly from the wheat field, a deep growl rumbled from the bushes. Both of us jerked out of our sitting position and sat forward. Percy took out riptide hesitantly and I stroked my knife, ready to slice anything that attacked.

A dark figure arched up from the shadows and bounded towards the house. I saw the thing through the open doorway and Thereon stood up, with a sword. Where he got that, I did not know.

"What is it?" Adonia asked and stood up to her husbands side.

"Get ready." He said. Adonia nodded and went next to a crate by the wall and shoved off the top, revealing a large box of weapons of all sorts, sizes, types. Everything was there. Adonia picked up a shield and threw it to Thereon and then preceded to arm herself with a spear and shield.

"Stand back, children." Then the couple raced out of the house and fought.

All I thought as I saw them suit up, _What the Hell?_

**A/N: Thanks for your patience again. I just got caught up in everything and was away from the computer for a while. Please read and review and stay tuned!**


	6. Fellow Demigods

**A/N: Ok, so here we go. A cliffhanger resolution! And it seems as if most of you are reading my mind! Ok, but I don't want to spoil it if you forgot what the reviews are. **

**Ok, I want to let everybody know that I am writing a story with my own characters and I don't think I can publish it on , but I would like to share it. If you are interested in my extra, on the side story, please let me know and I would happily PM you with it. Hopefully you can help my writing improve and it would be great if you like it. Please let me know! Thanks.**

Percy's POV:

I don't know which surprised me more-the fact that Thereon and Adonia had weapons, or that they could use them like pros. Adonia was more skilled with the spear than most of the people at camp. Thalia would be jealous of her moves and swift jabs. On the other hand, Thereon was a lethal beast with the long sword. Better than Luke and I put together.

And then on the other side of things, we have the reason Thereon and Adonia had to show us these skills and weapons.

The monster was the minotaur. Surprise, surprise. This thing really likes me, even if I change dimensions and travel in time. It never seems that I could get out of it's line of destruction.

Thereon and Adonia told us to stand back as they ran towards the minotaur. It charged forward and Adonia jumped out of the way, only letting it smash against the thick clay brick wall of their home. It turned around and went again.

Annabeth gave me a "What-the-hell-should-we-get-in-the-middle-of-this" look and I was confused too. But I eventually uncapped Riptide and joined the fight. Annabeth unsheathed her knife and ran after me.

Thereon had sidestepped the minotaur and sliced at his heels. That seems familiar. The monster screeched to a halt and fixed on me. I got into a nimble stance. Annabeth ran a few steps away, knowing that I know what I am doing, after having fought this thing more than once. Thereon and Adonia had horrified looks, not wanting their new friends to get hurt. All I could think was, _Watch my moves_.

I jumped with all my might to the right and the minotaur steamed forward. With all my might, I based myself down and grabbed on his horn, again and pulled down. The minotaur fell on his back and I stabbed downward on his stomach. I thought he was done, but he never burst into dust. I pulled riptide out of him and stumbled back, waiting for his next move.

Adonia took a few steps forward and threw the spear. It got lodged in his muscles and he howled in pain. The minotaur looked to the sky and let out a deep growl and while he was distracted, Annabeth threw her knife, near Adonia's puncture.

"Nice throw, Wise Girl!" I shouted and ripped out her knife from the front and tossed it by her feet, dodged a swing from his meaty hand, and quickly circled to his back. From there, I cut a sharp gash in his back and he swung his hand backward, making me fly in the opposite direction. I landed on the ground and got back up in a snap.

While I was in the air, Thereon had advanced and attacked the minotaur and Adonia retrieved her spear from it's side. Annabeth joined them in taking down the beast and at the last opening I found, I brought my sword down onto his head, slicing it in two. That move was so powerful and strong, I don't know where I had gotten the strength for it.

To end it off, a flash of familiar blue light shone across the field and zapped the monster. Lightning had erupted from Thereon's hands and looked as if he were Thalia's realitive… Wait a second… Something wasn't right.

We stood huffing and puffing in the open grass. A few seconds after the dust clouded around our heads, the air broke and I rose my sword towards Thereon's throat. Annabeth did the same, without realizing I had too.

"Who in the name of Hades are you?" I said, threateningly. Thereon raised his sword and slowly, and protectively stepped in front of his wife.

"I find the question is who in the name of Hades are you?" He spat out like it was dirty. Then I lost this act.

"I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, savior of Mount Olympus, defeater of Gaea, Leader of Camp Half-Blood and temporary Paeator of Camp Jupiter." I announced feeling proud. I had to add the camp Jupiter part, just to sound more important. Thereon and Adonia's expression weakened and looked in awe at me.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, architect of Mount Olympus, also a defeater of Gaea and a leader of Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said also.

"Now, who are you? I want the truth." I said, pressing the sword a bit closer to his skin. He did the same and I felt the cold blade graze against my throat.

"I am Thereon, Son of Zeus, and student of Chiron." He said with a defensive voice. Thunder cracked from the sky and lighting lit up his angry face.

"I am Adonia, Daughter of Aphrodite, and student of Chiron." She called from behind Thereon's back. No wonder she was so beautiful. From the mention of Chiron, Annabeth nearly melted. Some of their moves definitely looked familiar, because it was the way Chiron had taught us too.

"I never thought about Chiron." Annabeth lowered her knife. I didn't and stepped in front of Annabeth, now that she wasn't armed.

"Percy, they are just like us. They won't hurt us." Annabeth said trying to coax me to put my weapon down. I didn't like the idea, but I did anyway. Thereon stood taller and didn't let up his grasp on his sword until Adonia and Annabeth had exchanged glances. They tried to get their spouse to stop and we finally broke apart, still giving each other angry looks.

"Wait, you are the Thereon and Adonia…" Annabeth looked at them like they were super heroes out of the graphic novel. "Chiron talked about you…" She turned to me. "Percy, when I first came to camp, Chiron told me of his past exemplary students. Thereon and Adonia were a couple who defended Athens from the monsters."

"What do you mean, defeater of Gaea, she hasn't risen since fifteen years ago." Thereon snapped.

"Well, guess what buddy, it's 2012 and we put Gaea back where she belongs. Can't expect her to sleep for all eternity." I said in frustration and threw my hands up in the air.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and thought it was a good twist in the story. Again, please let me know if you would like me to send you my other story with my own characters. Thanks.**


	7. A Good Nights Sleep

**A/N: Thanks everybody for all your reviews! Don't want to keep you waiting, I just had lots to do and all. I want to let you know that the delay was caused by my computer COMPLETELY freaking out on me. I don't know what happened and then I got it fixed and now it is all better. Thank you for your patience.**

Annabeth's POV:

Thereon and Adonia sat on the opposite side of the table and Percy and I, joined by the hands, stated back at them as we sat in silence.

We were sitting in the dinning room, I guess, and didn't know which point to go to. The fact that we were both demigods or… The fact that we were both demigods… Everything was so confusing.

"I'm not going to be stuck here forever." Percy said out of the blue.

"We will find out how to get out of here." I reassured him as I squeezed his hand. "It will just take time."

Thereon wouldn't stop staring at Percy and vice versa. It seemed like they would explode at any moment and slice each others throats. Adonia ran her hand along his arm and calmed the older man down. I saw him relax and stand up. He lay his palms on the table and hunched over. He looked both of us straight in his eyes.

"You are sleeping out here. We will prepare a bed for you, but you will only have the bench and floor. You may stay here as long as you need, but will constantly be working on a way to leave our world and back into the future." Thereon said, laying down the rules.

Percy was more than happy with that and nodded.

"You will continue to go to your jobs, and make it inconspicuous." Adonia added. "If your supervisors find that you never show up, we will get blamed, seeing as you are in our care." Then she stood up and went into her room, later emerging with two straw stuffed pillows and two woven blankets. In between their room and the table was the living room. Adonia set the sheets on the large bench and Thereon took a hidden sword out from behind a shelf and departed with Adonia behind the door.

Percy and I were left in silence as we stared at the shut door.

"That… Was… A lot…" Percy said, each phrase separated. I rubbed my face and pulled my hair back. Percy leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair. "Cuddle time, I guess?" He asked seeing the one bench.

"Uhh, no you are getting the floor." I said. He looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Have you seen the floor lately? It's dirt!"

"You better get cozy." I said and strode over to the sheets. I propped a pillow on the head board and stretched my legs out under the blanket. He followed me and set up a bed bellow me.

"You are so lucky I love you." He laughed and kissed me before laying back down on his dirt floor.

"I love you too." A few minutes passed as we froze under the blankets. I thought he was asleep until he startled me.

"You sure I can't just come up there?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I woke up, I was gripping my knife so hard in my hand, my knuckles were turning white. Percy was pretty much the same too. Riptide, in pen form, was secured to his chest. It made him look like a corpse holding a bouquet full of roses. Although I knew he wasn't a corpse by the way his eyes popped open when I propped myself up.

"What time is it?" He said and rolled on his stomach, looking at Thereon and Adonia's room. The door was open and I could not see anybody in the room.

"Probably really early." I said and swung my feet off the bench.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him. Percy groaned and started complaining. "Alright, never mind. Shush." I gave him a hand off the ground and we went to the kitchen.

On the counter of the table was a small ripped up paper with Latin written across the paper.

"It's kind of scary how I can read this shit." Percy said over my shoulder.

Adonia and I are in the fields. Eat before you come.

"Breakfast?" I asked him. Percy nodded and we started tearing apart the kitchen trying to find something that would satisfy our craving tummy. We found a loaf of bread and a basket of fruit. We sat at the table until we were full and went out to the fields to find Adonia and Thereon. I looked at Percy, his green eyes searching the land trying to find anything that could pop out of no where.

"Percy, stop it." I grabbed his hand and took riptide away. He was clenching it hard again. I put the clip on his toga and made it clip on his cloth so it was laying on his chest. No one would notice it, as long as he stopped touching it.

"Why don't you stop?" Percy asked with a smile and he grabbed my hand. I hadn't noticed that it had instinctively been placed on my knife all along.

"Sorry about that." I said and he held my hand as we made our way to the two figures we just noticed. They were hunched with a woven barrel each, picking wheat and stuffing it into the barrels.

"Good morning! How did you sleep? You two seemed dead when we passed." Adonia called with a smile as she straightened up in the sun. Her hair fell over her shoulder and Thereon looked up too.

"Good." Percy rubbed the back of his neck and I took the opportunity to stretch my frame a bit longer.

"Are you ready for today? It will be big." I nodded to Thereon and was really looking forward to building with the architects. "Once we are done here, we will take the barrel and Adonia's woven mats to the market and drop them and Adonia off with Eris. Then I will take you to the Parthenon and then to the docks."

We helped the work go by faster by picking up the wheat and when we were done, we loaded the cart and the horses took us to the market. I was again, fascinated by the rows of selling objects, the colors, and all the people. We stopped at the stand and Adonia, Thereon, and Percy heaved a barrel to the stand and I carried a large stack of woven mats to set down.

Adonia said goodbye and the cart went to the Parthenon. When the cart stopped, I leaned across the back to Percy and kissed him.

"Good luck, Wise Girl. Be careful." He said when I pulled away.

"You too, Seaweed Brain." I smiled and jumped off the cart. I watched them leave behind some trees and then turned towards the large building in front of me. Another pillar was going up and I went to go find my boss.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not posting but I write everything on my laptop and for some reason the internet got cut off, leaving me now way to get it from here, to downstairs. Email is the main way I transport documents from computer to computer in my house but I had no internet. Thanks for all your reviews, and if you are interested in my other story, please PM me. says she likes it and I would love to share it with others. Thank you!**


	8. On The Sea

**A/N: I'm sorry I have been slacking on posting chapters but here is another one! Thanks for all of your reviews!**

Percy's POV:

I was standing in front of the hull of the ship. It stood over my head a few feet. I saw Ciro come off the boarding plank.

"Well, you are here, Percy. Wonderful to have you. Welcome aboard _The Sphinx!" _Ciro smiled and gestured with his hand majestically.

Getting a close and good look at Ciro, he had a shiny bald head and had a thick face. His potbelly was protruding from the cloth hanging on his shoulder. He was a short man and looked like the previous elder goats from the council. He had a gruff expression and a small smile.

"Let's get you on deck." Ciro led me toward the wooden aisle hanging above the water. I took my first step and looked at the ship. There were nets hanging at every place possible. A big mast and sail flapped in the breeze above us. It was a small crew for a small boat, of about six men. Me, Ciro and four others.

"Here we are! Crew, gather 'round." He hollered. The four men circled around us and Ciro introduced me to them.

"Bion," An young man with a straightened up and ran his hand through his brown hair. He looked to be about 40.

"Dion," Another young man looking exactly like Bion was standing next to them. I was thinking either twins or brothers.

"Cleon," The man next to Bion waved a hand. He was about Thereon's age and had long brown hair.

"And my son, Niketas" Ciro said proudly and I saw him smile at the young boy who I pegged only a few years older than me. Twenty three maybe. He was a spinning image of his father, except a bit taller and not built with his buldging muscles. Niketas had dark red hair that lay on his head neatly.

"Everybody, this is Perseus. He is our new fisherman." Ciro announced. Everybody gave me welcoming and warm smiles.

"Hello. Percy is fine."

"Nope, I'm gonna call you Perseus." Bion crossed his arms.

"Okay then." I said and Niketas walked to me.

"How old are you, Perseus?" He asked and clopped me on the back.

"I'm 18." I told him and he led me to the top deck with the ancient wheel perched on the wooden planks.

"How did you find a job like this?" He asked. I told Niketas about Thereon and Adonia lending us a place to stay while we 'Traveled'. I told him some bull crap about finding Annabeth's long lost parents.

"Annabeth is…?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry. Arranged marriage?" He asked.

"No, we love each other." I told him with a laugh.

"Will you marry her some day?" Niketas asked. I smiled at the thought. I could see Annabeth and I running along with children someday.

"No doubt about it. Do you have someone?"

"Yes…" His eyes became glassy as he described Helen to me. "She has dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Almost as tall as me, and the kindest, sweetest voice. It reminds me of honey."

"Pretty," I sounded excted for him.

"I've known her forever. She isn't arranged to marry me though…" He said sadly. "I'm planning on… _running away with her."_ He said with a secretive voice.

"Good luck with that." I told him.

"Thanks. Have you ever navigated?" Niketas asked. "We could use another fisherman but it would be nice to know where the fish actually are."

"Yeah, I think I can get around." Niketas laughed and pushed me towards the wheel.

"Have at it, kid." I gripped the wheel and became familiar with what I was doing. In the next few minutes, I had cleanly steered the boat out of the docks and into the ocean.

"Nice job, Perseus." Niketas left me alone and went down below. He said something to his father and I saw the impressed looks grow on both of their faces as they watched me turn the wheel. Ciro gave me a good nod and watched me for a bit before giving me the A-OK to navigate without him watching every move.

Bion and Dion threw their nets into the water and everyone was now working. Cleon pulled up a net himself and a few silver fish flopped on the deck. Ciro and Niketas had their own net.

Being out there for a few hours, I watched the crew pull up dozens of fish all flopping on the deck. I could no longer see shore behind me, we were so far out.

"One last net for all!" Ciro called over the crashing waves. Everyone nodded and threw their nets in one last time. Cleon pulled up another load and Ciro and his son did the same. We waited for Bion and Dion to finish their battle with the large fish in the water. Their net was stretched to the maximum and it looked like they got a good catch of fish. The others went to help the brothers and soon, all the men were working on pulling in that last catch. The net ripped away from their hands and sunk below.

"Sorry about that, boss." Piped Dion.

"It's alright boys. We got a big load today! Fine job up there Perseus." Ciro called. He was cut off from a massive tentacle that lifted out from the water and smashed onto the railing of the boat.

"Oh my Gods." I whispered and quickly uncapped Riptide. I rushed down and the men backed up from the monster. This was bigger than anything I had every encountered. I sliced the arm that reached out and it retracted back into the sea.

"Perseus! Look out!" Cleon called from behind me. Another tentacle pulled my legs out from underneath me. I lay on my back and another tentacle wrapped around my middle. It raised me up in the air, near the top of the sails and squeezed with all it's might. The monster crushed the air out f my lungs and I gasped for air. Riptide was at my side and threatening to cut me. I wiggled it as much as I could and it cut a quick cut through the tentacle. I was dropped and landed onto a wooden log that was holding up the sail. I made an "Off" noise and collapsed onto the log. I pulled myself up and rolled to avoid a crashing tentacle.

From above, I could see the monster. I was going to finish this, once and for all. The tentacles had done a lot of damage to the boat and if the crew didn't get to shore soon, it was going to sink. I jumped from the log and dove into the water, sword first. I punctured the skin of the monster and came back above water.

Niketas was watching me and I willed the waves to take him and his father away. Ciro pulled him away from the edge and the boat started drifting towards land, hopefully back into the dock.

I ripped my sword out of the monster and a tentacle caught me in the gut and sent me flying back.

**A/N: Is Percy in trouble? Will he SURVIVE? Of course he will, but I'm going to give Annabeth a scare. It's gonna be alright. Thanks so much for your support, and please keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Real Funny, Seaweed Brain

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and I really appreciate it everybody! Enjoy! By the way, this whole sea monster wasn't expected. It just happened, so I hope you liked it. I had fun beating up on Percy.**

Annabeth's POV:

A full day of the Parthenon has been mind blowing. I was so excited for my chance to tell Percy all about my adventures and ideas for the construction of the magnificent building.

I ran down to the market with scrolls pilled in my hand when I was dismissed and found Adonia packing up her little stand. Her friend Eris was sitting next to her at another stand. Thereon had pulled the cart around so they could pack up any unsold items.

"How was your day?" Thereon asked and he put some woven mats in the cart.

"Wonderful. Are we going to get Percy after this?" He nodded and I helped. I put the scrolls by my seat and when the cart was full, Thereon directed the horses to the sea.

He stopped the cart by the sand and all of us piled out. I ran through the sand towards the sea and tried to find Percy. This was where the boats were docked last time but I didn't see anything that looked like Percy's boat unless you counted the one on the end that was busted up and broken. It looked like it would sink anytime soon if the hull wasn't planted into the sand. The mast was broken and cracked off. Some pieces and parts of the railing was broken off and shattered. The sail had holes and looked as if it were a curtain shredded by a cat tempted by a laser pointer.

"Ciro! What happened?" Thereon shouted and he and Adonia ran towards the boat. I hadn't noticed a small group of men, a crew, were gathered around the ship's docking area. So this was Percy's ship.

"Where's Percy?" I asked. A boy who Ciro had his arms around lifted his head and looked at his sad eyes.

"You must be Annabeth. You are even prettier than Perseus described." He said with a smile.

"Son…" Ciro said then he focused his attention to me. "Perseus was lost at sea."

I raised an eyebrow. Adonia gasped and buried her tear stained face into Thereon's toga.

"How?" I asked, sternly. I didn't believe him. Well, I did, but Percy always came back. I mean- it's his favorite place to be right? Water? But he will come back. He always does. For me.

"A monster. It was so big, and Perseus jumped off the boat and we floated away. I'm so sorry for your loss." Ciro said. The crew left and let us be.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. But there is no way Percy is coming back." Thereon said. Adonia pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"You haven't seen him in battle." I told them.

"Annabeth, we fought a minotaur yesterday-"

"No, you _haven't_ seen him. He always bounces back. He is the son of POSEIDON. He can't be dead." I told them. They were speechless.

"Annabeth-"

"No… He always comes back. He's _Percy _for Gods sake." I said and I walked to the end of the pier until the ending. I heard Adonia and Thereon walk behind me. "He will come soon." I said and sat down, dangling my sandals over the water. I straightened my white dress and propped my head on my palm. My elbow dug into my knee and I heard Thereon and Adonia discuss something behind me.

"You should go home. I will find a blanket and bring it to her. I will stay the night and see you in the morning."

"But Thereon-"

"She says he will come back, We have to have hope."

"I will stay too."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I pulled the blanket around my shoulders closer and looked at the sunset. It was beautiful and the only thing I wanted more was Percy at my side. I had waited all evening and Adonia and Thereon returned from their trip home. They brought enough blankets for all three of us and a small basket of food. They handed me a piece of fruit and some fluffy bread.

I ate it, but never took my eyes off the ebbing waves. The sea threatened some diving gulls and reached up to grab their feathers. I think I saw a shark. That or a really big fish. Lots of driftwood.

With each piece of wood, I strained my eyes for a body strewn across the grain. Nothing. They just washed onto the shore.

I fell asleep twice and almost hit my head on the dock but Adonia was right behind me looking to the right. Thereon was behind her looking to the left of me and I fell onto their turned shoulders. I was to tired to move so they let me lay there on the dock.

I drifted in and out. The third time I woke up, shining stars painted the sky. I propped myself up and looked out to the sea. Something wrapped around my ankle and pulled a bit. I shrieked and drew my knife, pulling my legs out from the cold water.

"Wise Girl, what's your problem?" I looked through the dark and saw two sea green eyes bobbing in the water below.

"Percy?" I asked and he snorted. "They told me that you were lost at sea. What in the name of Hades happened?" From behind me, I heard Thereon shift and Adonia woke him up with a jump when I screamed.

"Perseus!" They cried with enthusiasm.

"Gods! Why does everybody call me Perseus?!" He grumbled.

"Would your rather have Seaweed Brain be on the birth certificate?" He playfully smiled at my remark and started to heave himself up on the dock next to me. I scrambled back and gave him a hand onto the dock. Thinking our grasp would slip, I had to remember that he was completely dry. Then it was really easy to help him up.

He sat under folded legs and I almost knocked us back in the water with my bombarding hug.

"Well, there was this monster, and it took out the ship, so I killed it." He smirked, showing a proud smile. "One less monster to worry about, huh?"

"Next monster we fight is together, ok?" I told him and kissed him on the lips quickly. Kind of my late 'good luck' or a welcome home. Either way, he liked it and I felt him blush in the darkness. "Are you hurt?"

"Nawhhh. Got the wind knocked out of me." He straightened. "Otherwise I'm good. Oh, I got hit in the head pretty good too. Damn tentacles…"

"What year is it?"

"2012-… Oh that's not funny, Wise Girl." He frowned and I laughed, kissing him again. I didn't have the slightest clue what year it was too. I know Adonia told us when we first got here but the excitement of the Parthenon, the adrenaline of the minotaur and Percy missing wiped my memory too.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, but don't let them stop! I want LOTS! Well, whatever I can get would be great too. Don't forget to review! Ok, let's try this… I'm going to try and point to the review button…**

**\/**

**How's that? Haha! Have a wonderful day and I wish all y'all a good rest of your summer!**

**GO OLYMPICS!**


	10. Goodbye, Heroes!

**A/N: Ok, thanks for all of your kind and wonderful reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them.**

**OK: I know this is kind of forced but I really want them to start going on their quest.**

Percy's POV:

It went on like this for a week or so. Annabeth would go to the Parthenon and help with the blue prints. She came home everyday talking a lot about the buildings and new construction. I, on the other hand would either go out to help Ciro and Niketas build their boat or help Thereon in the fields.

Where ever Annabeth or I went, we looked for any clue of time travel, hoping to go back to where we came from. One night we even tried to IM the Gods or Chiron, but it wouldn't get through. Thereon and Adonia even tried but nothing happened for them either.

One day after picking wheat in the field with Thereon, Adonia drove the cart home with Annabeth in the back. She came out of the cart, tears prickling the sides of her face, grey eyes very sad.

"Percy, I want to go home." She hugged me and I kissed her forehead, holding her close. "I'll do anything." I squeezed her body next to me and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her and pushed some hair behind her ears.

"We need to try harder." She said and sniffled.

"Thereon, Adonia, we are leaving." I told them, flat out.

"Oh, dears, why?" She asked, a little concerned.

"We have looked everywhere and nothing has led us to the answer. Annabeth and I must consult the Gods." Thereon and Adonia led us inside to talk.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was settled. We were to leave tomorrow morning. Thereon and Adonia were going to the market to get supplies for us while we rested and got ready for the quest.

When we woke up the next morning, it was time to say goodbye. Adonia shoved some food down our mouth as she scurried around the kitchen and stuffed loaves of bread and many pieces of fruit into one large barrel.

In the other barrel was a few spare clothes and two weapons hidden at the bottom. We all walked out of the house and to the road. I looked at two new horses tied to the wooden fence. One was all black and the other one was a dark brown with a blonde mane, spotted with brown like the coat.

"Poseidon and Athena." Thereon presented the horses and I smiled with glee.

A small voice erupted in my head.

"Son of Poseidon. Big DEAL. I bet he doesn't have any sugar cane." Athena, the brown one muttered.

"No, I like him! I like him a lot! But do you have any sugar cane, master?" Poseidon neighed.

"Maybe we will get some when we find some." I whispered to them. Poseidon became antsy to get on the road and find some treats.

I turned around to face Thereon and Adonia.

"And this is where we send two heroes off. Good luck, Perseus and Annabeth." Adonia said with a smile. She embraced us both with a hug and kissed the side of our face. Thereon hugged Annabeth and laid a hand on my shoulder. When he touched me, a spark came from his fingers.

"Goodbye, son of Poseidon. It was a pleasure having you in our home." Thereon smiled and helped us onto our horses. He slapped their back and got them moving down the road.

On our way out of town, I saw Niketas and wished him good luck.

"Goodbye! Thank you for everything!" he called as we started into a gallop out of town.

Leave? Check.

Find the Gods? Not exactly there…

**A/N: OK, I know this chapter was really short, but I hope you liked it anyways. Sorry for the delay on all this. Have a great day and I hope you still like my story.**

**I put out a new story called 100 theme challenge**

**I made a fiction press account under the same name: HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump and will be posting TODAY**

**And does anybody know what a Beta reader is and if I need one? **


	11. Stupid Dragon, Trix are for kids!

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. OVER 100! Never thought it would get that far up!**

**Just going to say this-I have a fiction press account under the same pen name if anybody wants to check out my writing.**

**Thanks for being so patient. I have been busy at camps for the last few days and am on vacation right now (With Wi-Fi and computer) so I will be able to post a little bit this week. Thanks!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Annabeth's POV:

It is difficult not being able to tell time. It feels like we have been on our horses for days although I know it has been only a couple of hours.

The plan to find the Gods was to go to Mount Olympus. Hopefully the largest mountain would be our correct guess. In the distance, a large mountain, taller than any skyscraper, stood looming in the distance. **(A/N: Bear [right bear/bare? I'm so tired haha!] with me, I don't really have a plan of where they are actually going, city wise.)**

I was ready to go home and I was glad we were heading in the right direction. Hopefully.

Thankfully, our first night away, we weren't attacked by monsters. Percy kept watch and now we had to find a place to stay. The horses have been galloping so long and we haven't passed through any towns, even though we have covered a lot of ground. When the sun started getting lower in the sky, it painted the heavens with beautiful colors, which was our cue to find a place to sleep.

We were close to the water sort of, so we set up camp there. The horses were tied to a fallen tree next to the water so they could drink. I made shelter with a few clothes that hung over our heads and sat on the tree's branches. Meanwhile, Percy scouted out the area a bit, not to far so that I always had him in sight but he gave it the a-ok. When he came back, we started a blazing fire. It was my turn to stay watch.

"What's for dinner again?" Percy asked and opened up a basket that I pulled down from the horse. He handed me some bread and a canteen of water. I drank it all down and refilled it at the river.

When I sat down, he kissed the side of my face and I tried to hide a yawn.

"Annabeth, why don't you let me take watch tonight?" He asked.

"You were up all last night and haven't gotten any sleep today. Shut up and go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." I told him and grabbed a blanket from the basket and sat outside with my knife at the ready.

"Wake me up if you see anything, ok?" He said from behind the sheet.

"Yup."

The sky got a lot darker and soon, I couldn't see anything past the small glow of the flames in front of me. I poked it with a stick and sent little embers flying everywhere in the air. They danced around each other and some landed on the ground. I got up to stomp them out quickly so the grass doesn't catch fire.

The evening was quite boring and I was about ready for fall asleep.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Those moments when your head bobs from trying to get some sleep scare me the most. I fell asleep for a second and jolted back upright. After a few minutes, my body slouched and my eyelids drooped. Another head bob brought me back up to look at the fire.

I could hear Percy breathing softly from the small shelter. Every once in a while he would snort or let out a abrupt snore, but mostly I could tell he was drooling all over his face.

I walked around the fire, careful to make sure I didn't sleep again. Did some stretching, practiced some moves in the fire light, and hummed a little tune to myself.

_Crack. _Something rustled in the bushes. I frowned and quickly unsheathed my knife. I held it at the ready and backed up a bit. Something was now walking in the grass. I wasn't sure what it was. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could see shapes in the areas.

"Now, young Godling-I haven't heard of you before!" A familiar and female voice called quietly.

A girl about my age walked out of the dark and next to the fire.

"Kelli" **(A/N: Is that how you spell her name again?) **I snarled.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, not yet."

"Easy kill probably… Little stupid…" While she was muttering the chances of my survival, I swiftly threw my knife and lodged it in her side.

"You have got to be kidding me… SHI-" She didn't finish her sentence before she exploded into dust. Smiling at my success, I put my hands on my hips and went to go retrieve my knife but got knocked to the side by a long, scaly, _thing._ Crap, not done yet…

I rolled safely to the side and scrambled for my knife. Picking it up, I looked straight into the eyes of a dragon. It looked familiar and I recognized that Percy and I fought one of these guys before.

Speaking of Percy, that Seaweed Brain was still sound asleep, despite the commotion outside the thin barrier.

The dragon hissed and his red eyes blazed brighter. It lunged and I ducked, stabbing my knife into the amour of his scales. It howled and turned towards me. I ducked again and stabbed into it's body again. Finally it collapsed and fell to the side of the fire.

"Well, look who saved Olympus, Defeated Gaea, and saved the damsel in distress!" Percy said, dropping his sword and flexing his muscles. I looked to the dragon and his head was cleanly shaven from his long neck.

"GODS DAMNIT! PERCY! Did you not learn _anything_ from last time?!" I screamed. Percy looked at me with his black hair all messed up and his green eyes with an 'oh shit' look.

The limp neck laying on the ground started to split and grow into another neck. We started hacking and slicing the body, trying to kill it.

"Oops…" I heard him mutter under his breath as it rose and turned around.

"Yeah oops!" One head popped at me and the only way I could make it out of there with all four limbs was to cut it off.

"Annabeth!"

"I had to!" I screamed, kicking the head aside. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and saw Percy step back and start doing his water thing.

He raised his hands and water from the stream shot out. A large, floating channel of water erupted from the river and swallowed the hissing dragon. Heads were poking out for air but Percy dumped it in the water, forcing it to the bottom of the lake.

As soon as I saw the dust floating in the water, I took my breath and ran to Percy. It was so much water to contain the monster, it put him on his knees and breathing very hard.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked and fell at his side. He waved his hand away and I helped him stand up. With my arm hook on his, he stood a bit taller than me and regained his strength. "You shouldn't do that, you know…"

"What happened to wake me up if you see any monsters?" He sighed.

"All happened so fast." I told him and he laughed. "I was falling asleep."

"Well then we will both stay awake." He said and ripped the cloth from the trees. He leaned against the log and opened up his arms. I crawled safely between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my body. Lastly, the blanket covered us all.

I felt him kiss my neck and we kept each other awake.

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did!**


	12. The Past is the Present is the Past

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! So kind that I get THIS many : ) Thanks to those who review EACH chapter, it's so uplifting. I encourage more people to do that!**

Percy's POV:

From then on, Annabeth and I stay awake at night. We make sure we both don't fall asleep. Although I let her sleep and I pry my eyes open. I think she does the same thing because I feel more well rested in the morning.

We have been on the road for a long time and the horses have been complaining that they haven't gotten any treats. Annabeth found some sweet flowers for them and I always keep us close to the river.

Finally, after going for a long time of traveling, we pulled into a small village. The mountains were getting closer so we know we are headed in the right direction. It would be good to buy some more food, seeing as we were running low.

It was a small village, with homemade huts lining the streets. Some beggars were on the side lifting pots with only a few golden coins in them. Annabeth pulled over a lady and asked where we can get basic supplies for our travel. The lady pointed us down the way and to the right. We thanked her and gave her a drachmae.

Going with her directions, she aimed us towards what was kind of the smallest farmers market I have ever seen. Only two or three vendors stood with their shack doors open.

"Percy, look." Annabeth pointed at one stand full of food. Colors of fruits and veggies lined the shelves and blended together, set as a rainbow. On the other was meat and loaves of bread. Annabeth pointed at another stand, which had a few stocks of sugar cane and some clothes and blankets. Ours have been ripped up a bit and we looked like rouge children, fleeing from home.

I pulled the horses back when the saw sugar cane.

"Down, Posiedon. Athena, stop." I whispered.

"_But I want some sugar cane. You promised, master! Please, please?_" Athena was testing her rope length and it would slip out of my grasp a little further.

"Ok, we will get some, just chill our." I told them and they remained calm.

We split up, and Annabeth went to get the food while I got new tunics and some sugar cane. The horses chomped down on some sugar cane while I stuffed some blankets into Adonia's basket. Annabeth tossed an apple at them and the horses went at it. She lugged a basket full of food and attached it to the horses back, where they held all our supplies.

"We are headed in the right direction, right?" I asked Annabeth, just to make sure. She pushed back some of her golden hair.

"Maybe we can ask someone." Her grey eyes searched the area for someone who looked trusting, even though we don't confine in anyone. "Her." She pointed at an old lady wrapped in shawls and sitting on the ridge of the small fountain.

I quickly tied the horses to a pole and followed Annabeth.

"Ma'am, could you tell us where we can find Mt. Olympus?" I asked. Suddenly, the old woman jerked her head, fast, towards us. She startled me and I grabbed Annabeth's hand, who was as freaked as I was. From looking at the woman, I could tell she looked familiar… Something was wrong here.

"Why would you want to go to the Gods?!" She whispered in an archaic voice. Her hazed over eyes searched for our faces. "Why would you want to go to the Gods, when they punish me?" She touched her face. I didn't understand…

"Sorry to bother you." I started walking away quickly, dragging Annabeth from this crazy lady.

"Wait!" She called. I slowly pivoted on one foot and faced her. "Come closer" she motioned with a crooked old finger. We stepped a few feet closer.

"You go to the Gods. You tell them they are getting what they deserve."

"Ma'am, can you tell us the general direction?" Annabeth stepped forward.

"Go see the man who lives on the hill. He will tell you. Meanwhile, I feel… I don't know." She sighed and looked at the ground.

Annabeth had a pained look on her face and she reached out to touch the old woman out of remorse.

"_Don't touch me!_" She hissed and her face changed. It was now made of dirt.

I know why she looked familiar. I had defeated her before.

Quickly, I shoved Annabeth backwards and she landed on her butt. I stumbled back too with riptide outstretched.

"_Beware, Perseus Jackson. Until next time." _Her brown face started descending downwards. Her feet and soon legs were now seeping into the cracks in the stone. Before she was all the way gone, I quickly slashed as much as I could but now I was just looking at a pile of dirt.

I kicked the dirt all the way down the street, stomping down and spreading it around, anger boiling in me. The disgusting brown covered my tunic and I clenched my hands. Noticing behind me, The fountain had acted up with my emotions, it was now spilled all over the stone cracks. Annabeth was soaked to the bone and her hair was drenched.

When I was sure she was gone, I went to Annabeth who had a horrified look on her face, sitting in a puddle

"What in the name of Hades was _that _all about?!" She screamed. I ran to her side and pulled her close. My chin set in the groove of her neck and I kept her like that. She wrapped her unsure arms around me too.

"Percy, what-"

"Gaea."

**A/N: Not sure if that is possible, but I had to put that little 'hint' in there. Next chapter they are going to see the man on the hill. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Please, let me know how my other work is going. I love getting constructive criticism. This is the link to my original writing on FictionPress.**

** u/863113/HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump**


	13. Hey Yeah, we are from the future

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! So wonderful to get feedback, good or not!**

Annabeth's POV:

I heard the dreaded words of 'Gaea' and suddenly I tensed in Percy's arms. I felt my grey eyes widen with fear and Percy leaned back. Seeing his sea green eyes was almost calming but I was still rattled. He placed a hand on my cheek and brushed my hair back.

"How many times do we have to see that bitch…" I muttered under my breath. His face softened a bit and cracked one of those classic Seaweed Brain grins.

"Wise Girl… Let's get on the road." He offered a hand and I took it, raising myself up.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To the mountain? Or maybe to the 'old man on the hill'?" Percy guessed, pulling some black hair back from his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That is where Gaea sent us! No." I decided.

"It's worth a try. Just have our weapons in hand and we can check it out." He shrugged his shoulders and we walked back to the horses.

"Fine. I don't like it but fine. Anything to get us back home." I huffed, sort of angrily. Percy gave me a funny look then straddled his horse. I hopped on mine and we made off for the hills.

Exiting town, we easily saw the house on the hill. It was perched in the valley between two hills. It was a small shack and looked like it would easily blow over in a hurricane, let alone a strong breeze.

Percy and I tied the horses to a tree a bit away from the house. I pulled my knife and Percy uncapped Riptide. Having each other's backs, we slowly advanced forward. The smell of grass filled my nose and I heard a clash of metal from behind the house. Percy jumped and I laughed a little. We rounded the house and saw two kids a little younger that us fighting in full armor and swords. They were all out clashing at each other's shields and advancing.

"Enough." A deep voice called at them. They stopped their brawl and faced the house. "Someone approaches." It said calmly. The two teenagers looked around until they focused right on us. They ripped off their gladiator helmets revealing one boy who looked exactly like Percy and a girl who had almost white hair with pale blue eyes.

"Percy that looks like you." I muttered. He nodded his head out of the corner of my eye. I had the hunch these kids were demigods too.

"What shall we do?" The boy asked, the familiar sea green eyes, narrowing on Percy.

"Whatever you want with them." The voice said. I could imagine the person it belonged to was sitting back in a chair, picking at his nails while two children tried to kill each other.

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea!" I started at a whisper and ended up in a loud voice.

"Kiss for good luck?" Percy asked, a little nervously. I quickly pecked one on his cheek, not ever letting my eyes leave the boy, who was advancing on me.

The girl got Percy and they clanged swords.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you…" I said to the boy. This was way to weird and I was sure it was going to throw me off guard. It was like fighting Percy, but now it was reality.

"It's ok… Try." He said with a hungry look in his eyes and raised his sword. I blocked with my knife and kicked his leg. He fell to his knees and swiped my legs. I jumped over his grazing sword and hit the hilt of my knife on his head. The boy quickly got up and jabbed his sword again. It ripped at my tunic and tore a hole on my side.

"Hey, this was a gift." I complained and went full out crazy on him. I saw a scared look on the boys face as I stepped forward, and grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting backwards. Involuntarily, he twisted to the ground and dropped his sword. I held my knife to his throat and he raised his arms in surrender.

With one look at Percy, he had the girl in his grasp and with his sword at her throat. Both of our opponents were taken care of and now their back was against my front, squirming in fear.

I nodded at Percy to go around the house and get information about Mt. Olympus. He nodded back and we started slowly leading the kids forward.

"Please… Please don't hurt me." the boy whimpered. I looked at the girl and she was almost in tears.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I will hurt you if you try anything stupid." I whispered back. I wouldn't hurt him but I hoped he found that threatening.

"Thales. Xenon. How did you find your fight." The voice was a bit familiar now as we crept into sight, holding the children at our side.

"Tell us what we want to know and we won't hurt them." Percy said in a booming voice.

A horse started clopping down the porch and came into the sunlight and out from the shadows. A centaur rose in the sunlight and raised a sword.

"Leave the children." He cautioned.

"Chiron…" Percy said and I squinted.

Right in front of us stood my trainer, and closest thing to a father figure.

"Chiron!" I broke down and almost released the boy, but kept hold of him.

"How do you know my name, children?" He asked and pointed his sword at Percy.

"I won't attack. I promise." I pushed the boy safely away and Percy did the same. "Chiron, it's me…"

I watched as the face of Chiron shaped into something confused.

"Annabeth… He doesn't know us yet." Percy said and still had his sword raised.

"Percy, put down your sword. Just tell him that we are-" I stopped our not to private conversation and confronted Chiron.

"I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, architect of Mount Olympus, defeater of Gaea and a leader of Camp Half-Blood." Chiron's eyes widened and the children were surprised to.

"I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, savior of Mount Olympus, defeater of Gaea, leader of Camp Half-Blood and a temporary Praetor of camp Jupiter." Percy said with proud eyes, which were mimicking the scared ones of the boy next to me. They connected eyes for a second and Percy shuddered and broke the glance, probably feeling weird that he had a brother.

"I am Thales. Son of Poseidon." The kids picked their selves up and brushed themselves off.

"I am Xenon. Daughter of Hermes." I turned my attention back to Chiron.

"Chiron, we are from… We are from the future." I said and moved a bit closer to Percy.

**A/N: Is that two chapters in one day? I loose track of time in summer haha. You guys are lucky! Please READ AND MORE IMPORTANTLY **_**REVIEW! **_**I love all those damn comments. Please let me know if you want a little more 'romance' in the story.**


	14. Disappointment Predicted!

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! **

**I would like to know if it would be okay for when they go back into the future, they go to far into the future and see their kids?… It will just be a little blip and they will get it fixed by calling Chiron through IM. Just let me know if that sounds like a good idea.**

Percy's POV:

Chiron looked about ready to cut off all our limbs or send us to the crazy house.

"Oh you two are funny. Get off of my land. You don't know what demigods are." He said with a straight face.

"Chiron, we are from the future! You _trained _us." Annabeth pleaded. She turned to me. "Percy, do your water thing." I raised an eyebrow and she gestured with her hands a bit.

"Oh yeah." I thought about the nearest water source… Which was the river. It wasn't that far but I looked at the shack. There was a pail of water sitting by the door to the shack.

Concentrating, I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I felt the energy surge through me and could tell the water was lifting. When I opened my eyes, the surprised look on everybody's face was immense. Chiron stared with a passion in his eyes. Probably thinking, _I would love to train this guy_. The boy, Thales was almost pale with excitement. His jaw was open and he was looking at me with awe. The girl Xenon was the same.

It was now a small sphere of water, hovering in front of Chiron. I beckoned it closer and just for fun made it squirt on Thales. The water came closer and I held it in the ball of my hand. Suddenly, it poured over my head, giving it the look that I was being drenched. I opened my eyes without ease and was completely dry.

"Well you owe us water now." Xenon said with her arms crossed.

"You are truly the son of Poseidon." Chiron gaped.

"Sorry about that." I told Xenon and started slowly focusing on bringing the nearby water from the river into the pail.

"I do not believe you are from the future, but I do have faith that you are demigods." Chiron stated. "Whose child are you again?"

"Athena." Annabeth squeaked and almost look like she was going to break down into hysterics.

"Oh yes, the architect of Olympus?" He asked and Annabeth nodded. Chiron had a impressed look on his face and I saw her shape up, brightening her smile.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the water trickle up the hill. It was running on the ground, but didn't pick up any dirt. I focused it into pail and Thales was amazed with the amount of power he could have in time.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asked, skeptically.

"We need to get to the Gods, making sure that we get back into our own time." I told him.

"You are truly from the future?" He asked, thinking it over once more again.

"Yes, that is what we have been trying to tell you!"

"I can have Xenon and Thales escort you, for they already know where they are going." Chiron said. "I have some pupils coming up in a while to train." He looked at Thales and Xenon to see if that is ok with them. I saw Thales nod and Xenon smiled with the opportunity to go with people from the supposed future.

"Thank you." Annabeth said with misty grey eyes.

"Please come in." Chiron opened the door to the house and we walked up the porch, Thales and Xenon following us. It was small and only one room. One the right side was three beds with a large pile of hay and blankets, which I assumed were for Chiron. One the left was a table and four chairs, and a few pots and pans. The kitchen kind of looked like the one from Thereon and Adonia's house.

We sat down and he asked us about the future and other things. We talked for a long time before we had to get on the road.

He asked us about the Gods.

We told him about the second titan war.

He asked about the life he was leading.

We told him about Camp Half-Blood Hill that has changed so many lives.

He asked about so many things and we could hardly keep up. Most of the history questions he asked, the smart half of us answered. If you didn't understand that part, it was all Annabeth.

"Why are you traveling together?" He asked.

"Well, I took Annabeth out late at night and we stepped into the ocean and suddenly we were sucked down into it. We landed in a field and eventually found out way here." I told him.

"Do I allow children to get out of bed at night?" He asked.

"Well… Not really." Annabeth said out of the corner of her mouth.

"What is a child of Poseidon and a child of Athena doing together?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Umm. Well we are together." He still looked confused. To answer and explain a little more, I reached over to Annabeth's hand squeezed it.

Chiron's eyes moved from our joined hands to our eyes. Immediately I saw the realization on his face, given the extreme change of his expression.

"You-… And-…" He was speechless and then he regained his composure. "This is almost unacceptable. Does Lord Poseidon and Goddess Athena know about this in the future?"

"Yes and they are okay with it." Annabeth said.

"_How_?" He asked with an annoyance in his voice.

"I kind of saved the world so…" Annabeth hit my foot under the table, trying to say to be more humble.

"Ok, but I don't think they will look kindly on it when you ask for them to transfer you into your own time." He said, and I haven't really thought about that.

"We will try." Annabeth said and raised her chest with pride.

**A/N: Thanks so much for ALL of your reviews! I know I have said this before but I would like to say it **_**again!**_** Yay! Please consider this again.**

**I would like to know if it would be okay for when they go back into the future, they go to far into the future and see their kids?… It will just be a little blip and they will get it fixed by calling Chiron through IM. Just let me know if that sounds like a good idea.**


	15. Traveling, yup REQUEST FOR READERS

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. Please don't expect me to update as much as I was doing in the summer. I had vacation and the new school year is going to be very demanding. Thanks for your understanding and have a wonderful day!**

Annabeth's POV:

After saying goodbye to Chiron, he wished us luck and hoped we would make it there in time. All I could see was white. It wasn't white noise, white snow, white clouds… It was Xenon's white hair. It brushed into my face. Sometimes I had to spit it out. I wanted to yell at her and ask her if she has heard of a pony tail but nothing I could say would phase her. Every once in a while, she would turn her head and look at me with those pale blue eyes but then she would smile and look at the horse's path and the other horse.

I don't know how Percy was handling his little brother but apparently they knew how to get to mount Olympus so I shouldn't complain. We sat on the horse for a long time. The trees whizzed passed and the horizon melted together.

While I watched the sun go down, I wondered if we were going to get off the horses any time soon. Finally, when the sun was disappearing over the big mountain in front of us, Thales motioned with his hand for us to stop. The horses slowed down and we found a large tree to tie them to while we set up camp not to far.

Percy got us a refilled bucket from the nearby river a few meters away. It was mostly tall trees but those stopped when the ground floor started elevating, higher into the summit.

I started a fire and Xenon opened the satchel hanging on the horses. She brought out some potatoes and vegetables. Together we ripped them apart and put them on a pot for stew. Somehow, she produced enough clay bowls from the bag as I made Thales stir the pot.

I went to Percy who was standing back and watching the youngsters start the small meal.

"They aren't very talkative." I told him and crossed my arms. He looked at me.

"Thales was not real loud either. I tried asking a few questions and he answered me, but didn't say anything otherwise." He let out a loud 'Hmmp' and bumped his hip with mine.

"Is it weird?"

"I think they are monsters." Percy said with a peculiar look on his face.

"Nice. How about we take watch tonight?" I asked him. He nodded and Xenon came over with two bowls heaping with something that smelled good.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled, then went to go sit with Thales on a log. They quietly conversed by themselves and left us alone.

When we finished the dinner, I walked over to them and help clean up.

"Are you okay with us taking the first watch?" Percy asked. Thales looked at Xenon and nodded with a happy look on his face. They flopped up against a tree and swiftly shut their vibrant eyes, falling asleep.

Once I was satisfied with their sleep, I looked at the haze from the fire. The light danced on our faces and lifted into they sky.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some rest?" Percy asked. His eyes hadn't left the fire. It glowed a brilliant orange and was now shrinking in size. A gust of wind would blow through our hair and build the fire back up again.

"No. I'm fine." I grabbed for his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "I could stay awake forever…" I said, trying to force a yawn back down.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"Me too." I felt his arm wrap around my middle and we watched the fire together.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I don't remember when I fell asleep but I did. I dreamt of the gods, in what looked to be Mt. Olympus. Zeus was sitting on his throne and looked glum, like there wasn't anything else to do. Poseidon was gripping his trident, nervously. Athena was beautiful than ever, still with her long hair and grey eyes.

I wanted to tell them about us coming from the future but before I could say anything, a crevice opened up at my feet and swallowed me. I felt the falling sensation, downwards, downwards, downwards.

I tried to scream out but nothing could form words. When I was two inches from the ground beneath me, I stopped abruptly and my stomach did a flip.

When the air gently let me down, I landed on a pile of leaves and pine needles. Looking up, there was a black horse staring at me intently. He tipped his head and brayed a low sound. His lips scuffled each other and then his eyes turned back to me. I picked my self up.

Before I could touch the horse, a giant owl swooped over my head. The horse reared back and before I could help the two kill each other, the owl stretched it's claws out. I could hear the feathers brushing against each other as they combined into battle. The claws ripped a hole in the horse's ear and the hooves dangerously attacked the wings.

One last attack and I woke up to a blinding light.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"Annabeth!" I heard and the fire crackled near my ears. I felt a body shove against mine. I had fallen to the forest floor and was now pushed farther away from the ruckus.

"What the-" I didn't get to have time to ask before I gagged on the retched stink radiating from the largest body I have seen in a long time. The greedy smile met my gaze as one giant eye focused in.

**A/N: Thanks again for your patience.**

**I am going to have them fight before to mount Olympus, so would you like me to get one of them hurt? I can inflict pain on anybody! It's my story : ). Anybody have a request for giving Percy a hold in the leg, or Annabeth a hit to the head. Or I can kill off someone like the kids escorting them… Anything. Or I can leave it with them alive and they have no hurry to get to mount Olympus, but I think that would be boring, having them just 'make their way' instead of demanding the gods attention. Whatever. Just let me know!**


	16. A Poisonous Dagger

**A/N: From popular request, well… Read and find out.**

Annabeth's POV:

The Cyclopes swung his club and I rolled towards Thales to dodge it. He immediately jerked away and shook Xenon awake. I unsheathed my knife and looked at the fire for light.

"Percy?" I called and rolled to stab a thick leg trying to stomp out the fire.

"Right here!" he said behind me. I felt his back press up against mine and we fought. Thales and Xenon had the same idea. They took on Cyclopes left and right as we were. I ducked a swing from one of them and he came at me again. I redirected the club to himself. He had a surprised look in his eye before he smacked a nice imprint into his face.

I laughed out loud until I saw a Cyclopes to my left recoil and strike, a thick knife in his hand. Probably used to pick his teeth when he is done with his meal. The other one in front of me came through with a club. I had to choose whether to get a club to the head or gaping hole in my side.

Before I could react and move my arms, Percy shoved me aside, pushing his body against mine. We landed on the ground and I rolled over.

"Percy!" I screamed.

"Ughh.. That's going to leave a mark…" He grumbled from on top of me. He didn't move when the Cyclopes raised his club so I grabbed a hold of his clothes and rolled to the left. We were now a barreling log roll race towards a large Cyclopes. We stopped at his feet and I grabbed riptide and plunged it into his belly. The Cyclopes exploded into dust and I slashed through another one behind me.

Thales and Xenon were handling two while I had the last one that had tried to go for me with his knife. He swung and I ducked his hit. Swiftly I jabbed and my knife sunk into his calf. Pulling it out, I lodged it into his throat. Kicking him backwards, he landed into the fire and burst into dust, which was carried upwards in the smoke.

I looked at Xenon and she finished slicing and dicing over there with a vicious sneer.

"Percy," I said his name and turned around.

The Son of Poseidon was curled up in the fetal position on the forest floor, hands tucked in. I ran to him and started to turn him over but he hesitated and tensed up.

"Percy, it's me. Where are you hurt?" I heard my voice crack. He let me envelope him and push him on to his back. The white cloth that hung on his shoulder was now stained red. Protruding from his shoulder was the knife meant for me.

"Oh my gods,"

"I'm fine." He said and I heard the breath make hissing noises through clenched teeth.

"No you aren't. We are leaving right now." I said. Looking over my shoulder, Thales was digging in a basket for some nectar and ambrosia. "Xenon, get the horses ready, _now_" She nodded and started untying the ropes. "And a bucket of water." She ran to the river.

Thales brought some nectar to us and I helped prop up Percy upright. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. I forced him to drink nectar and Xenon set the water next to me. I cupped my hands and let it pour over his shoulder.

"What now?" I asked, hoping someone would give me a direction.

"Take it out." Percy choked. His green eyes looked to be in so much pain.

"Percy I can't just-" He cut me off by wrapping his hand over the handle and ripping it out of his skin. When it came out, he jerked upwards, then lay down in exhaustion. Quickly, I applied pressure to the wound to stop the rapid bleeding.

"Percy, you…" I was in disbelief.

"It's poisoned." He said then looked up at the trees. I felt a tear drip down my cheek. At the mention of poison, Xenon took the knife from him and inspected the handle. She did what she would call 'tests' and then confirmed it.

"He has maybe 12 hours." I felt my stomach knot up and drop to my toes. The color drained from my face and my fingers went numb.

"You can't die in the past, if you do… I don't know what we would do." I choked.

"Well I guess we need to book it to Mount Olympus." He said with hazy eyes. Underneath my hand, his chest rose with each breath and the hearty laugh that followed. The warm heart beat underneath my finger tips was speeding up with every second.

I ripped a piece of cloth from my dress and wrapped it around his shoulder and neck, hoping to keep it wrapped up.

Then, his back arched and he struggled to get in a breath. He was gasping for anything to fill his lungs. I hunched over his squirming body and finally he let out a big breath through his relaxed jaw. He was still alive but I could tell the poison was taking a big toll on his breath. When that scary episode was over, he lay still like nothing had happened. His eyes moved from the sky, to me, to Thales and Xenon.

Soon the horses were ready and Thales helped me get a limp Percy onto the back of the horse. We decided that I would ride with Percy and they would guide us to Mount Olympus, which according to them was only a few miles away.

"Ok, Percy come on, stay with me." I said and kicked the horse. My back straightened and I held Percy against me, keeping him upright. The whole time we were on the horse, he had three panic attacks.

The first one he couldn't breath and I had to calm him down and not get his system worked up. It was really hard for me to do that seeing as I was an emotional wreck.

"Percy, it's ok. Deep breaths." I soothed and eventually he slumped his head backwards onto my neck.

The second was like the first but not as bad. He relaxed and fell forward. I kept him in place so he didn't move.

The horse kept going on until the third one, which was the worst of the attacks so far. I could hear the rhythm of his pulse slow down and his breathing all of a sudden stopped all at once. His body tensed and then relaxed. His heart was going, but his breath had been lost.

"NO, Damnit! Percy wake up!" I cried. I squeezed his middle as hard as I can and it must have brought him back into consciousness. He choked and coughed on his breath and finally his condition went back to it was before.

"Percy, can you hear me?" I asked and held back a rippling shudder.

"Yeah." He said with difficulty.

"You didn't see Charon did you?" I asked, hoping to spark some humor.

"You wish, Wise Girl." He coughed again and leaned back against me.

The only thing keeping me awake was the danger Percy was in and the clopping of the horses hooves on the floor.

**A/N: Is he going to live? I don't know… Yes I do, and I never kill Percy : ) Just like to hurt him, haha! Have a great day and thanks for all of your reviews! They made my morning.**


	17. I Hate Elephants

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I probably won't post chapters on the week days but most likely I will do something on the weekends. Thanks! The characters are reaching Mount Olympus today! Yay!**

**Story suggestions: See Author's note below.**

Percy's POV:

Every time I took a breath, it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. Then I would look up and the elephant would laugh at me. Basically that's how it felt every minute.

But then, every once in a while, there where those times where it was a shark, biting into both of my lungs then threatening to swallow me hole. During those attacks, I felt Annabeth tense up as my heart beat raced a 4 minute mile time around my body.

"I'm so sorry…" I heard Annabeth whisper in my ear at one time while I was leaning up against her. The strength I had inside me was gone. If I could talk back to her, I would tell her I didn't regret taking that knife for her.

I went in and out of consciousness, always feeling the warmth of Annabeth's body behind me.

Trees were passing by when I woke up one time and I opened my eyes, only to get that feeling where I was being eaten by Jaws.

"Percy, stay with me, calm down." I heard her say while I gasped for breath. My mouth gaped for air and my wound throbbed. My back arched out forward and I tried to do anything I can to stay in this world. Involuntarily, I felt my body give up and I let out a big sigh.

When I closed my eyes, I was standing in the DOA recording studios. I could tell because a familiar man with a cloak stood in the corner while lots of translucent spirits walked aimlessly. It was a clay hut like Thereon and Adonia's house.

"Charon." I said and he looked at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked, slyly.

"No, not yet. Long story."

"No sweet talking me to get to the underworld." He turned his head and ignored me.

Next thing I knew, I was back on the horse.

"Percy, can you hear me?" Her sweet voice echoed in my head.

"Yeah." I took a heavy breath.

"Did you see Charon?" She asked quietly.

"You wish, Wise Girl." I said, not every going to tell her the truth. That would worry her to much.

I felt a shudder go down her back and she kept a tighter grip on me as the horses started ascending uphill.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

There was a fourth scare and I could feel the poison move faster through my body as my heart raced with panic from my slow breathing.

"Try to calm down." Annabeth said and I felt the horse slow. We must be close and I tried my hardest, but the elephant sized burden sat on my chest more.

Now the horse was completely stopped and I knew I was going to black out in a few minutes.

I blinked and suddenly I was laying on the ground, Annabeth was next to me while Xenon and Thales were tying up the horses.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed in my face. Her beautiful grey eyes were red and puffy. "STAY WITH ME, YOU HEAR?" I did my best to nod and coughed a bit.

The breathing fit was over and I was back to elephant sized breaths.

Annabeth smiled a little and gave me a kiss.

"Ok, now you are going to get up and I'm going to help you walk your ass up to the Gods. Try not to drool on yourself."

"Athena always… Has a plan." I joked.

"Ok, enough. Get up." She crouched down next to me and lifted me from the back. I jerked away when she put her supporting hand on the back of my shoulder. Annabeth repositioned me and soon I was standing on wobbly feet.

"Can you see Mount Olympus?" She asked. I looked straight ahead and my eyes meet a long stair case which led up to a wide entrance into a white mausoleum.

I nodded and we started up the stairs. Thales was behind me in case Annabeth and I fell.

Each step I took was incredibly painful and when my foot hit the stone, it felt like my bones were going to melt any second. I was tripping on every other stair and I was starting loose sense of where I was. One moment I was taking a step up, then next I was laying on the stairs with Annabeth begging me to get up. I was coughing constantly trying to get more air into my lungs and clear up the pathway. If I got worked up to much I could feel my throat start to close up.

"Almost there, Seaweed Brain." She would say and I almost believed her. The stair case seemed to be infinite and never stop.

Then finally she let me fall to my knees and the stair was a lot bigger. It must have been the top floor. Knowing that we were finally there was a miracle. Maybe Apollo could help slow the poison. If we could convince him that we weren't clinically insane.

That might be a bit hard.

I must have blacked out again because when I opened my eyes, Annabeth was hoisting all of my weight with Thales on the other side for help. I felt her hand wrap around mine when I finally came to. She squeezed and I tried to return it, but lamely failed.

All the Gods were posted in their seats. Zeus was in a toga with his chin in his hand. Posiedon looked skeptically at me but beamed at Thales. Athena was frowning at Annabeth and looked at our conjoined hands with a disapproving look. Aphrodite was fixing her hair and Hermes smiled down at Xenon. Ares just sneered. That was his excited face, I think.

"Lord Zeus." Annabeth bowed with difficulty and I did the same as best as I could. She then turned to her mother. "Goddess Athena." Athena had a puzzled look on her face.

"Lord Poseidon." I squeaked and Thales and I bowed.

"I am Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. I have come with a request." Annabeth started. "We would like to get back to our time. Please, is there anyway you can do that?"

"You are saying you are from the future?" Zeus grumbled.

"Yes, plea-" Thunder cracked in the sky and felt my chest seize up. I crumpled to the floor. Everything was blurry and black patches were clouding my vision.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth begging Apollo for something and then her lips press against mine. I lay on the floor and remembered her lemon shampooed hair as I fell into darkness.

**A/N: Yay! I hope I'm doing well. Please let me know if I can do something. Next chapter, they are going to discuss with the gods and hopefully go back into their time. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Start thinking of story suggestions I can do. These are some Ideas but I am welcome to any of them.**

**Paul finding out about the mist and all that**

**Romantic/cheesy dates… I don't know…**

**What would happen if Annabeth didn't leave when the volcano blew up in the fourth book. I.E. She would go with Percy to Calypso's island : /**

**Something with Calypso… Annabeth finding out about her, I don't know.**

**Percy and Annabeth have an arranged marrige during ancient Greece.**

**Or the best reader suggestion I get. Please! Anything will help.**

**Thanks! I will post this list again on the rest of the chapters probably. Enjoy! And have a wonderful week!**


	18. To The gods!

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Please check out the story suggestions for chapter 17. Thanks again and have a wonderful day!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Please, is there anyway we can get back into our time?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't waste our time and get us back home. Percy was turning pale and I could hear his wheezing get worse. I wished he didn't take that knife for me. If I had told him that, I know he would say that he owed me one.

"You are saying that you are from the future?" Zeus asked, now looking intrigued and sat forward in his seat.

"Yes, please can you help?" I heard thunder roll in the sky and Percy flipped out again.

He made an unnatural noise and crumpled to the floor. I went down with him. His eyes tried to keep focus, but they rolled to the back of his head. I lost the beautiful sight of his sea green eyes as his eyelids shut loosely.

"Percy, stay with me!" I kissed him, hoping that would jar him o reality. "Apollo! Please, can you help him?" I begged and his eyes closed. He was still alive, but hanging on a thread. I just hoped I would be able to keep a good grip on it before he can fall to far.

"I will do my best," Apollo said and I watched him get off the throne and return to human size. I turned my attention back to Percy.

I laid a hand on his chest and his chest moved slightly and at an uneven pace. His breathing was even more shallow than before and I became very worried.

Before Apollo got over here, I put two fingers against his neck. With first touch, his skin was very cold and not much color was visible on his face. At first I didn't feel anything moving, then the smallest pop bumped against my fingers.

The cloth from my dress was keeping his wound from bleeding to much. It stayed in place really well but didn't stop the poison.

"Apollo, we don't know who-" Zeus started. He tried to find a reason why we shouldn't get help.

"No, I'm sorry but I won't stand by and do nothing." Apollo said. I looked at Poseidon and Athena. They saw me kiss Percy and still had their jaws hanging low in disbelief.

Apollo stood up and looked at the gods. He then preceded to recite poetry.

"_Kids from the future_

_Are calling for Apollo_

_I will help, oh yeah"_

He looked for approval and I lightly screamed at him to help.

"Ok, ok…" He said and looked down at Percy He was completely still except for the struggled breaths he took. Apollo demanded to know what happened and I told him. He nodded his head and thought a bit.

The healing god placed a hand on Percy's chest and closed his eyes. I kept a hold of Percy's hand and prayed to the gods standing in front of me. Apollo pressed his hand into Percy's chest and I watched as Percy opened his mouth and took a deep breath in. His lungs filled with air and he rose then fell normally.

"I can not stop the poison but I can make it better for him." He said sadly and I watched Percy's breathing start to get better.

"So you mean he is going to die!?" I asked.

"Yes, eventually his heart will give out. I'm sorry, that's all I can do." He said sadly and rose to his walk to his throne.

"Well then you have to help us! Please, Lord Zeus, is there anyway you can get us into the future?" I asked again. Percy was still unconscious, but alive. I pushed the hair from his eyes. His brow was covered with beads of sweat.

"NO! There is no way I am going to let these children get help!" Poseidon hollered and the voice echoed through the ceiling.

"I do not support these children either." Athena crossed her arms.

"Perseus Jackson, if he truly is my child, he brings a disgrace to me." I looked at Poseidon in awe.

"Excuse me?" I screamed. I looked at Percy but his eyes were still closed. I stood up and faced my mother and Poseidon.

"I don't know if you know, but there is a second titan war in the future. Percy was _the _child of that prophecy. He saved the world. More than twice! Gaea rose, and guess who took her down?! Yours truly. He has killed so many monsters and saved so many lives. He saved my life many times and I have done the same for him. Now I don't _care_ if you guys don't like each other! Just get us back to our home. Once we are home, you can deal with us in the future. _PLEASE_." I looked at the surprised faces of all the gods in front of me. I went back to see how Percy was doing and sat at his side on my knees.

"I guess I could…" Zeus thought it over.

"I think they are kind of cute." Aphrodite drew a little heart with her pointer finger.

"I think we should blow them off the mountain." Athena said and still didn't have a different viewpoint.

I felt Percy move his fingers and I looked down with a pained look. His eyes fluttered open and his green eyes were wide and eventually zeroed in on me.

"Anna-" He coughed a bit. "Annabeth."

"How do you feel."

"Like shit, but better." I couldn't help but smile. "How about you?"

"I'm ok."

"Are we going home?" He asked. I tried to answer but faltered. "Before I die?" He squeaked quietly. I swallowed hard and couldn't make any noise.

"I get it." Percy said and his eyes looked at the ceiling. He blinked once and laid back.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and please let me know of any story suggestions you have, seeing as I am close to finishing this one! : ) have a great week!**


	19. The Deppressing Part

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you have a wonderful week with school and all. Along with school and sports, I have recently engaged in a relationship, (Yay!) but that means I will have an even bigger delay. Thanks so much again and enjoy! **

**I have a few story ideas that I'm going to do. I am doing a request from A Day With no laughter is a day wasted and then I just thought about this a few days ago…**

**Percy and Annabeth are going undercover in a high school to help sniff out a child from either the big three or just a normal demigod.**

**I hope that is a good idea and please give me feedback/reviews/critisism/ideas/I don't know whatever you want… Thanks!**

Annabeth's POV:

The gods were bickering as Percy lay on the ground, his breath slowing every second. I felt his hand grip mine a little harder when their voices increased and they started yelling. His eyes would close and we tried to block out the sound of the gods determining whether we were going to die or not.

Finally they came up with a decision.

"Alright. We came to an agreement." Zeus thundered and I felt myself fill up with hope.

"No we didn't!" shouted Dionysus who looked annoyed as ever. His head was propped up in his hands with a goblet of wine.

"Shut up, Dionysus." Zeus roared. "we have agreed to send you back to your own time."

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"you will be back in a little bit. Give it a bit of time and you will wake up soon."

Just then, I looked with a face of excitement to Percy but he didn't listen. His chest collapsed and his throat bobbed up and down. I could tell he was having another attack.

"Percy! Calm down, damnit."

"Annabeth, I-" He chocked and his face turned red and then purple. His hands shook and he struggled to keep his shaking body still. His eyes couldn't focus on anything and were moving around a lot, trying to find something stable.

I grabbed his face and he looked back at me. I could feel his heart beating to fast underneath my fingers.

"Ann-" He tried again. His face contorted and finally I thought he had enough breath to hang on for a minute or two. I felt his hot breath exhale, moving some of my hair out of my face and his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed.

"PERCY! NO!" I screamed in his face, tears rolling down. I didn't think, but I started to try CPR. I pumped his chest and pushed air down his mouth. I repeated this, trying not to look at his somewhat peaceful face as I plugged his nose and attached my lips. His lungs rose but only as they were filled with my hot breath. Then I pushed again with my fist over his heart. My dexterous hands worked on making an impression over his chest. It went down a bit and rose as I kept as best steady rhythm as I could.

Every second, I was loosing the chance to bring him back. I didn't stop. I put my hands back over his chest and kept going. Nothing would bring him back now. Regardless, I kept trying and trying. I pushed so hard, I heard dead ribs crack and his body was lifeless, even with my touch.

I pulled back and looked at him while I pumped his chest. His lips were blue and cold now.

Eventually I collapsed on his body and everything went black as I listened to the silence where his heart should be.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I woke up feeling a couch underneath my body. It was soft and when I opened my eyes, a small pair of sea green eyes were staring right at me. I pushed my hair back and looked at the little girl calling me mommy.

**A/N: I know this is short and confusing, but the next chapter will explain it all. I just had to get this one in. SORRY IT'S SHORT, I REALLY FEEL BAD THAT I COULDN'T EXTEND A BIT.**

**A/N: From popular request, I give you: THE FUTURE! I wanted to do this too : )**

**I have a few story ideas that I'm going to do. I am doing a request from A Day With no laughter is a day wasted and then I just thought about this a few days ago…**

**Percy and Annabeth are going undercover in a high school to help sniff out a child from either the big three or just a normal demigod.**

**I hope that is a good idea and please give me feedback/reviews/critisism/ideas/I don't know whatever you want… Thanks!**


	20. THE FUTURE!

**A/N: From popular request, I give you: THE FUTURE! I wanted to do this too : )**

Charles's POV:

I parked the car in the driveway and kicked my sisters out of the car. The car keys made a clank noise as I threw them in the bowl in the doorway. Silena shut the door and drooped her head.

"Mom, we are home." I called out and Bianca, my youngest sister ran to the living room on the right.

"Mommy is sleeping." She called.

"Don't wake her." Silena whispered and dropped her backpack at the front of the door.

"No homework?" I asked.

"None."

I went to go pull Bianca upstairs so mom wouldn't get to mad and Bianca was poking her severely.

"Bianca, stop!" I said.

"She isn't waking up though." Bianca pouted and gave me the puppy dog look.

"Fine." I went to shake mom up. Her golden hair was draped across her head and you couldn't seen her face. Her arms curled up on the couch and when I shook her harder, her body jerked upward and reached for her side. When she gripped at nothing, her eyes got scared.

This lady didn't look exactly like my mother. She looked a lot younger, like I have seen her in pictures before. Correction, she looked to be about my age. Quickly, I grabbed Bianca's hand and pushed Silena back against the wall.

"Whoa, who are you?" Silena asked.

"Umm… Annabeth, who are you?" She looked very confused and shrunk away.

"None of your business, get out of my house!" Silena shouted a bit but I held her back.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said with a scared look and Annabeth started getting off the couch.

"Who are your parents?" She asked and hoped she could escape out of the back door.

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson…" I told her.

"That can't be possible, that's…" She shook her head in dismay. Her grey eyes looked exactly like Silena's and mine.

"Ok this may sound really weird, but I think you are our mother…" I said. Silena recognized her at once and understood what I was talking about. She came out from behind me and went to the fireplace.

She fished through some picture frames, she finally picked out one from when Bianca was born. Popping out the back, she picked out the picture and grabbed the one behind it. If I remember right, it was a picture of my parents at their summer camp where they met. They don't talk about it a lot, just that that's where they met.

Silena set the frame and Bianca's baby picture on the table near the chair in the corner and looked down at our younger parents. When she looked up, her face was visible under her long black hair.

"Holy shit, Charles look." She handed me the picture and I looked at Annabeth and back at our younger parents. They looked exactly identical.

"You have Percy's eyes…" She murmured and looked at Bianca and I. Bianca and Silena were the only ones who have Dad's hair. I had mom's hair and Silena had our mother's grey eyes.

She perked up instantly.

"Percy." My young mother stood up from the couch and reached an inch or two above my head. She ran from the room.

"Daddy!" Bianca called.

"Oh my gods." I heard from the kitchen. I frowned and ran by the front door to the kitchen. I saw my mother kneeling down next to an unconscious man who had black hair like my dad. He was Annabeth's age too and was dressed in his work clothes-exactly like what my father had worn this morning.

With the frame in my hand, the picture portrayed the exact looks of the people in front of me.

"Percy…" Annabeth grabbed his hand and pushed his hair from his face.

Immediately, his sea green eyes opened and he sat straight up. He searched the room and looked at all three of his children.

"Who are yo-ANNABETH!" He exclaimed. They hugged and shared a kiss. I heard an "Eww" from Bianca and they stopped.

"Am I dead?" He asked with a laugh. Annabeth unbuttoned the first four buttons, revealing his bare chest. She ran her hands to his shoulder and he looked down. My mother and father had the happiest expressions on their face as they saw that nothing was wrong with his shoulder. I was so confused and didn't know what to think.

"These are our… Ummm…. Children." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at us with wonder on his face.

"Oh my gods… They are… Annabeth they are beautiful." He said to her not so quietly with his mouth agape.

"I know." She said with a smile. "But we need to get back."

"Right… Umm, kids, go upstairs. We will be there in a moment."

"I ain't going NO where." I heard Silena sass our parents but I dragged my sisters up to the top of the stairs. When we got up there, we sat in silence as we listened to mumbling words upstairs.

"Future… Alive… Them?… Iris…" Then a third voice entered the conversation. "Annabeth… gods… Yes… In a minute…" Silena gave me a weird look while Bianca was playing with her stuffed horse from her bedroom.

"Charles… Are feeling like I am?" She asked. And I was suddenly aware that I was becoming dizzy. The stairs were twisting and I grew very tired. Eventually I fell back and Silena and Bianca fell back too. I caught them before they busted their heads on the wall and then I closed my eyes and welcomed the black.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I opened my eyes and wondered why I was laying at the top of the stairs. I sat up and held my head. Silena appeared at the side of my vision and she shook her head and Bianca rubbed her eyes.

"ready for dinner?" My mom asked from the bottom of the stairs. She had her hair back in a bun and my dad's arm was wrapped around her. His withered face was sun beat from all his work as a marine biologist. I could see the grey hair start their way across their face. The sunlight really brought that out.

"Yeah."

"How was your day?" He asked. "Anything funny happen?"

"No, I brought Silena and Bianca home and we worked on homework." He nodded and motioned us down for dinner.

**A/N: I just combined 2 chapters at once. (In one upload)**

**I have a few story ideas that I'm going to do. I am doing a request from A Day With no laughter is a day wasted and then I just thought about this a few days ago…**

**Percy and Annabeth are going undercover in a high school to help sniff out a child from either the big three or just a normal demigod.**

**I hope that is a good idea and please give me feedback/reviews/critisism/ideas/I don't know whatever you want… Thanks!**


	21. The Screwed Up Reality

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your support through this writing process! It's been really helpful.**

**Ok, so last chapter, the gods overshot their time and put them into the future, now Annabeth is in a mixed up reality because the past was changed. It's pretty weird so enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

Immediately, I pulled away from his warm embrace and scrambled backwards. I unsheathed my knife and held it at the ready as I leaned on my other hand. I could feel my whole body tremble as I looked into his caring blue, _blue _eyes. The scar on his face was still as horrifying as ever.

"How did you get here?" I screamed at him. Well, it was more like a empty holler.

"Annabelle, it's me." He said and stood up slowly. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Luke asked and he held his hands in surrender, showing me that he didn't have any weapons to hurt me with.

"Don't you _DARE _call me that again, or I will slit your throat, like I should have in the first place!" I felt the strength gain in me and I stood up from the sandy floor. "What did you do to Percy, and why are you calling me Annabelle?" I asked and I could feel my eyes tear up. Luke's face went pale and a sad, pained look went over his eyes.

"Annabelle-that's your name. Are you feeling alright?" He asked again. He reached out and graced my arm, trying to get me to calm down. I wrenched my arm away.

"Don't touch me. Tell me where Percy is!" I screamed again.

"Don't you remember?" He said with a regretful tone. Luke gulped and I saw him go even paler.

"Where. Is. Percy." I asked for the last time. Luke looked at me with a sad look and opened his mouth. Then he shut it, not knowing what to say then opened his mouth again.

"Peter Johnson is gone if that's who you are talking about. Don't you remembe-" Everything then became a blur. Luke became fuzzy as I shut down.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and dropped my knife. My stomach dropped as I curled up into my folded legs. It felt like I couldn't get enough air and was gasping for breath in between my racking sobs. "I just saw him a second ago! He was alive and healthy!"

"Annabelle, why are you bringing this up?" Luke asked and bent down next to me, careful not to brush his skin against mine.

"Why don't you just go back to where you were, Luke?!" I spat his name and shirked away from him.

"Where am I supposed to be, Annabelle?" He asked again. I raised my head and looked into his ice cold blue eyes. The scar rippled on his cheek whenever he moved his mouth.

"Dead. You are supposed to be DEAD Luke." I said and more tears streamed down my cheeks. Luke gave me a face that I had never seen on anybody and then he stood up and ran in the direction of camp.

My mouth ajar, I tried to reason with the idea of time travel. If going back in time changed the future somehow, then I lived a different life than I remember. It was like living two lives. I should remember this screwed up one, right?

I sat alone and strained myself to think… Think… I only pulled a few memories from my brain.

"Oh Gods…" I whispered as I caught a memory.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was like I was stuck. Planted in concrete. My feet couldn't move a bit. And all this time I stayed in one place, I was staring at the lifeless body of the Son of Poseidon. I tried to scream out and run forward. A dagger was slipped in the small of his back. His eyes were closed and I wanted them to open. Although I know that if they were pried open, they would be lifeless and I would regret seeing the pointless looking expression on his face.

This couldn't be real… It couldn't.

Luke at my side looked up at the approaching Gods.

"We are going to need a shroud for the Peter Johnson, Son of Poseidon." He said, and I recall that exact line come out of Percy's mouth when Luke died in the same place. The words came out of my mouth without my approval.

"Traitor…" I murmured under my breath. No, why was I saying this? This scene with a different perspective was heartbreaking. I felt a tear go down my face. Just one single one. Only one.

Only one tear was shed for my best friend.

Only one tear was shed for my boyfriend.

Only one tear was shed for the savior of Olympus.

Only one tear was shed for my Seaweed Brain.

I didn't' understand… Did Luke get control over Kronos, and kill Percy in the process? Was Percy in Luke's… Place? No… He wouldn't ever join sides with Kronos.

At least that was what the _real, _Percy would do. What _my _Percy would do.

Why wasn't I sobbing? I felt my lungs collapse and I couldn't' breath. I was desperately trying to sob but I couldn't.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I snapped back into reality and felt the grimy sand underneath my fingernails. Tears were wetting my shoulders and my cheeks and I huddled up in a ball. Focusing, the only person in front of me was Chiron.

"Annabeth… What is wrong?" He asked and a very disturbed looking Luke was behind him. I looked into my teacher's eyes.

"Chiron, do you remember me? Thales and Xenon took me to Mt. Olympus?" My voice was firm and Chiron nodded sadly. "Well, I think right now is the time the gods brought me back. But this is not how it's supposed to go."

"How is it supposed to go?" He asked kindly.

"Percy is alive, ok? He is supposed to be here with me. Luke is supposed to be in Elysium." I saw Luke do a little fist pump when he assumingly achieved Elysium in my 'bizarre' reality. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"The gods can fix this." Chiron said and helped pick me up. I heard him mumble underneath his breath that he 'knew something like this was going to happen'. We walked back to camp and Luke offered an arm but I shrugged out from his grasp.

Camp was exactly the same and Chiron rushed me to the big house. He sat me down in a large arm chair and Luke studied me from the couch. He handed me a blanket and I wrapped up in it.

Dionysus walked in the big house with a deck of pinochle in his hands. He gave me one smirk and said "Annabeth, get back to your cabin, or I will turn you into a dolphin."

"_Thank you!"_ I said harshly. From the other room, I heard Chiron talking to what sounded like the gods. A few minutes later he walked in.

"They are taking care of it at this second. It won't be long until you return to the correct time and place." He said and I looked back at Luke.

"Goodbye, Wise Girl." He said and I felt my eye twitch but I gave him a small smile and collapsed into the chair. Everything went black and the only thing I could think of was my Seaweed Brain.

**A/N: There ya go! I hope it didn't jump around to much. Enjoy! Thanks for all of your reviews and I love all of the favorites/subscribers too. Gracias!**


	22. Everything is back to normal LAST CH

**A/N: Ok, the story is coming to a close! Enjoy! I know it is really confusing. If your really want me to explain it a bit more, PM me with questions. Thanks.**

Percy's POV:

Tyson was sitting across from me and I was thinking about my date tonight with Annabeth. I had that show planned out really well and was excited to show her.

"Tyson, can you keep a secret?" He got really excited and leaned forward in his bench, saying 'YES' with the loudest whisper on record.

"I'm going to be gone sometime at night, so don't freak out when I leave in the night."

"Ok, brother! I can do that." He said with a great smile and Ella piped up with something about Romeo and Juliet.

I finished my dinner while I listened to Tyson tell me about the swords he has been making.

And now for that romantic cheesy thing I had planned tonight. As I finished up dinner, I walked by the Athena table. Whispering a quick "wise girl…", which made all of Annabeth's sisters giggle. Her golden hair was glinting in the sunlight and I waited out by the cabins for her.

We talked a little bit and I told her to meet me out by the cabins at 10:30. She smiled with a mischievous grin and I felt my heart stop when she kissed me and walked into the Athena cabin. I smiled at waved to her as I walked through the clean grass back to cabin number three. The wooden steps squeaked as I stepped up on the porch and walked into the room.

Tyson was already laying on the bunks across from me messing with some nuts and bolts from the blacksmiths shop.

"Night big guy"

"Goodnight brother." He shifted his weight and faced the wall. I kept my eyes open until I heard him snoring.

Then I watched the clock go by.

Each minute, the time went by slowly.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I watched the clock tick by. Some moments seemed as if time were standing still.

Eventually it turned to 10:30 and I sprung from bed, careful not to make any extra noises. Tyson was now asleep. It was weird how his snoring didn't wake himself up.

I slipped Riptide into my pocket and went for the door.

The cabin door slid shut as I made sure the click of the handle didn't make any noise. When I spun around, ready to go get Annabeth I was met with something more unpleasant.

"Going somewhere?" Chiron asked with his arms crossed over his body. Annabeth was at his side with her cap of invisibility by her side, head hung down.

"Yup he got me too." She sighed.

"How did you know I was taking Annabeth out?"

"I will let you know soon. Come with me to the big house." Chiron motioned and we reluctantly followed. I was disappointed that Annabeth couldn't see what I had planned. It was going to be a spectacular night and I couldn't do anything. We walked behind his clopping hooves and I mouthed 'What did you say?'

'nothing!' Annabeth gestured with her hands and wide staring eyes.

We walked up the steps of the big house and Dionysus was sitting around the ping pong table with his hands folded around a diet cherry coke. My mouth got dry all of a sudden thinking of something as delicious as that.

"My my my… Who do we have here? Why are you two the center of the problem, all the time?" He groaned and I saw a little spark of purple fire burst in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke the rules Chiron. I just wanted some alone time with Annabeth." I said.

"Oh it's not that, Peter Johnson. You cost us lots of hard work." I could feel myself get angrier with every word he was saying. It wasn't that bad, I mean I have been out plenty of times.

"What hard work have you done so far? Remember my 16th birthday? Yeah, I helped save Mt. Olympus. Where were you?" I was ready to go on about Gaea but Annabeth laid a hand on my arm and I grumbled back down and kept my temper.

"I advise you to hold your tongue, Jackson, or next time I will vote for your death. You are lucky Apollo saved you. What a pathetic kid." He said with a fiery look in his eyes. Annabeth looked at me and I shrugged it off. Dionysus was crazy. Probably insane.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said and sat up straighter.

"Chiron will tell you…" He said. We sat around the table waiting for Chiron to come in the room.

When he finally did, Mr. D looked up and Chiron nodded.

"I'm so glad this is over. Peter, Annabelle-Don't go looking for trouble. See you tomorrow." And Mr. D walked away with a happy look to get out of there.

"Chiron, What is Mr. D talking about?" Annabeth asked. I was glad Chiron came back in the room. I was never a fan of Dionysus. Chiron sighed and looked at us.

"Right now, you would be by the sea." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and I felt my face grow pale.

"How did you know I was going to take Annabeth to th-" I started.

"At this exact moment in history, somehow, the gods' time machine was supposed to be evoked my someone powerful. Only in this exact window of time." He looked at me. "You opened the portal."

"I didn't do anything…" I said. "When did the gods make a time machine?"

"That's an even longer story-perhaps for another day." Chiron said and he ran his hand through his beard as he told us the story.

We were dropped into ancient Greece. Thereon and Adonia, the people we stayed with protected us and eventually sent us in the direction of mount Olympus. I heard a lot about me getting lost at sea and when he told us Annabeth was one of the top architects of the Parthenon, Annabeth was speechless. Her mouth dropped open all the way and her eyes were glassy and astonishingly amazed.

I was happy for her and was glad she had this opportunity, even if it did seem far fetched.

"Are you sure we went into the future? It seems a little…" I didn't know how to put it into words but… Really? Chiron gave me a really serious look and leaned forward in his wheel chair.

"Listen." And we did. "I remember you. I was training two children, when you showed up, looking for passage to mount Olympus. I remember you two. Annabeth, you were really shook up about me not remembering you. It was in the past, and I was really surprised to see you show up at camp. You were only a distant memory, something that merely happened one evening but thank the gods-you two turned up at the right place and helped saved so many lives in this time."

"wow…" was all Annabeth could say. That was all I could say at this time too.

"What happened next? I mean after we found you?" I asked. He swallowed and had a hard time saying what happened next.

"My students, Thales and Xenon…?" he looked at us, seeing if that would rustle any lost memory, ring any bells. I shook my head no and he continued. "They escorted you to mount Olympus." He said and hung his head a bit.

"What is it Chiron?" Annabeth asked and laid a hand on my knee. I reached under the ping pong table and grabbed her smooth fingers. They were shaking a bit and moist with nervous sweat, like mine.

"On your way, a band of Cyclopes attacked your camp." Another hard, shaky sigh came from the centaur. "I was informed that you were harmed with a poisonous knife, in the place of Annabeth's safety."

My stomach dropped, thinking and playing a scene where I was attacked. Not thinking that I would not take the knife, only thinking that I was her barrier of protection.

I felt a sting in my right shoulder for a second, just thinking about it. A real sting though. A flashback-so far in the past that brought a twitch to my right side. I reached my hand up to my shoulder and rubbed the area where I felt the weird sensation.

"It all turned our alright, correct?" Annabeth asked. I turned my head and saw her pale face. Her eyes did not move from Chiron's face. Now I was aware of her rigid grasp on my hand. Like a steel statue, her hand was clasped on mine.

"I'm afraid not. When Thales and Xenon returned, they said the poison… you-… Percy, you died before the time travel could take place." Annabeth gasped and she let go of my hand and covered her face, leaning back in the chair. My mouth dropped I looked at her, then Chiron.

"Wait, I died?!" I said. "Shouldn't I be dead then?"

"Some how, Hades made a deal and they returned you to the correct time and place, eventually after a few tries. You went into the future actually. I was informed that you saw your children."

"Percy, I-…" Annabeth started but then recovered her moist grey eyes.

"I was told that Annabeth, you performed what is now called CPR and it still.. " He motioned his head down and stared at his lap. Chiron had a hard time saying something and I knew he didn't have to, Annabeth and I already knew. "It didn't help."

Annabeth gasped and her eyes flashed with anger, sadness and so many other things.

I had so many questions but was only caught up on the fact that I was once dead. If the whole traveling back into the future, I would be in Elysium. My heart skipped a beat by the thought that I would be in the underworld was mind-blowing.

"But we made it back." Annabeth said after she recovered from her panic attack. All this time we were sitting in silence, she was softly hiccupping between mid sobs.

"Yes, and that's the important thing." Chiron said and ran a hand over the side of his head. "It's late. You should be getting to bed. Please go back to your cabins and do not stray or linger."

"Yes. Of course." Annabeth said and she walked out of the big house with me following her.

We walked in silence to the Athena cabin. We approached the porch and she put her hands on the railing.

"Annabeth-"

"Just… Stop talking." she said and leaned her forehead onto the wood. She rolled it around a bit with her eyes closed and I tried to talk again but she merely stopped me.

"I can't have you die."

"And I can have you die either. That is why I took that knife."

"Well don't! I don't want to think that you are the reason that I am alive. _No_." She said.

"And that is the same way I feel when you took that knife during the second titan war." I told her.

"Percy, I can't-" I stopped her with a wave of my hand and she looked at me with watery eyes.

A step forward and my body was touching her. My arm wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closer to me into an embrace. She held onto my black hair as we sunk to the porch steps and broke down into tears.

"I will always take that knife for you. No regrets." I whispered in her ear and she could only sniffle a bit before she broke down further. Eventually we calmed down and I held her close.

She took an uneven and shaky breath in. "Did you hear Chiron say we saw our kids?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to have kids?"

"No doubt about it, wise girl." I felt her smile underneath my arms. The cold night wind swept a breeze and she shivered a bit.

"I feel like we have seen them before…. Thales and Xenon sounds familiar too." She said.

"All that sounded familiar was the name Adonia." I told her. She nodded a bit. "They are going to be beautiful though."

It was five more minutes before we got cold as an Eskimo in his undies and we separated to our cabins.

When I opened the door to cabin three, I looked back. Annabeth's bright golden hair was still visible at the door. I smiled a bit and went to lay down on the bunk.

All that night, the only thing I could think of was her.

I made a list of everything I would give to save those fierce and mysterious grey eyes.

**A/N: Thanks SO SO much for everybody. Long chapter and-THE LAST ONE!**

**I want to thank all the people who helped me write this. Mostly those who constantly reviewed. Thanks!**

**A Day With No Laughter Is A Day Wasted**

**Mythomagic-Champion**

**Mwanger11**

** .writing**

**Tajee165**

**PJHPHoAFreak97**

**Katlover98**

**ThisKittenHasClaws**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Ladda Hathaway**

**Leoluver**

**Eragon0123**

**Darknight and warrior**

**Fantasy girl loves fantasy**

**Aesir21**

**All-star-102938**

**Emberflame7**

**panda style**

**Trollalalalala**

**XxWonderStruckTSxX**

**The awesome 101**

**Pokemonchen**

**My BFF is a vampire Freak**

**Balletdancer5678**

**Dolphingal**

**Don'tstopbelieving**

**All Guests**

**And so many others.**

**THANK YOU! I have two new stories out that I will be working on. Check them out and please feel free to read my older stories. ENJOY!**

**I hope you have a wonderful life and karma works wonders for you. Be safe and kind to everybody and don't drink and drive. Also wear a seat belt. Bye Bye, until next time!**


End file.
